


Hide And Seek

by HolyTrinity



Category: 2NE1, 4minute (Band), After School (Band), C-Clown, GOT7, ZE:A (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s strange news going around<br/>A man went all around the neighborhood in search of somebody</p><p>There’s strange news going around<br/>A woman disappeared a few nights ago<br/>She vanished with a scream</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude, I really don’t think we should be here,” Mark said, staring at the terribly scary looking house before them. Mark hadn’t been in this country for long, but even he could tell when something looked haunted. And this place took the metaphorical cake.

For one, it was far away from the bright city lights of Seoul. It was on a freaking crossroad for goodness sake, and the roads weren’t even streets, they were dirt paths that went on for miles. In order to get here, they’d had to take several different buses until buses didn’t even run and then had to walk for another two hours. It was around eleven at night and he was pretty sure a storm was coming. Mark did not want to be here.

“Are you scared?” Jackson teased, grinning at him. Mark flicked him off before looking at the house again.

“I’m serious man, this place is freaking me out. Haven’t you heard the rumors about this place?” Mark demanded, waving his hand in the general direction of the house. Jackson sighed, squeezing Mark’s shoulders.

“Mark, dude, do you see those gorgeous girls right there?” Jackson asked, nodding towards the girls not that far from them. When Mark nodded, Jackson smiled.

“I am really feeling Gayeon man, and the only way to get her to talk to me, is to go into that house. You’re my best friend man and I need you in this with me. We’re not going to be alone in this, the others are coming too,” Jackson soothed.

The others were actually their fellow students and the reason they were here. Kim Hyuna, Song Gayeon, Kim Dongjun, and Song Yunhyeong. Well, honestly, Mark was pretty sure Yunhyeong did not want to be here but his sister made him come. The same could be said for Dongjun only he and Hyuna were cousins.

Mark turned to look at the house again. It was weird to even see houses in Korea let alone houses this creepy. It had three floors and was pretty far from civilization. Mark was surprised no one had taken it down yet. Instead, the grass had grown to Mark’s neck and the sticker bushes looked positively alive with bugs Mark didn’t want to see face to face.

“I don’t like this,” Mark grumbled, but Jackson needed him. It didn’t help that Jackson was shooting him the puppy eyes.

“Fine, I’ll stick around, mostly because it’s going to rain soon, but I am not happy about this,” Mark grumbled. Jackson only smiled, squeezing Mark into a hug.

“Dude, thank you so much. I really need this,” Jackson breathed. He was seriously hooked on Gayeon and Mark sighed, following his friend to where the others were crouched down.

“Finally ready?” Hyuna asked, raising her eyebrows at them.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this,” Yunhyeong said. Dongjun nodded in agreement.

“Stop being such babies,” Hyuna hissed, frowning at her cousin and his best friend. The younger boys only rolled their eyes, Dongjun glaring at his sister for a moment.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Gayeon asked, looking at the wooden boards covering some of the windows.

“Well, I’ve got the flashlights,” Hyuna said, holding up her backpack.

“So there isn’t really a game plan?” Gayeon asked, raising a brow.

“Well, no, but we’ve got this. All we have to do is go in and spend the night,” Hyuna said. Mark did not like the sound of that, but they didn’t really have a choice. The buses had long stopped running and Mark wasn’t much of a camper.

So, that’s how they ended up entering the house. Despite its decrepit state, it was rather sturdy and solid. It was rather cold inside, and pretty empty too. Jackson ended up sneezing when he’d unsettled like several years’ worth of dust.

“This isn’t scary at all,” Hyuna said, flashing her light into the living room. There wasn’t any furniture and dust covered the floor. Mark was seriously hoping he was seeing cobwebs and not spider webs.

“We should just stay in the living room,” Yunhyeong said.

“Please, what kind of fun would that be?” Hyuna demanded. Gayeon, apparently, agreed with her. Mark knew he would feel guilty if he just let the two of them venture off on their own, so they all went. For some reason, they started on the second floor. It was completely void of any type of furniture and just dark, dank, and cold. There wasn’t anything scary about it. The third floor was pretty much the same. When they circled back to the main floor however, they all noticed the door leading to the basement.

“Please don’t go down there,” Yunhyeong said, stopping Hyuna from opening the door.

“Seriously?” Hyuna demanded, hands on her hips. Yunhyeong looked to his sister with a pleading expression. Of course she caved and Hyuna would listen to Gayeon.

“Fine, since we’ve got a bunch of babies here,” Hyuna said, storming back off to the living room. Yunhyeong didn’t seem bothered by her attitude at all.

Since they had nowhere else to explore, they found themselves in the living room again. They were laying down in a circle with a several vanilla scented candles in the middle. Yunhyeong had insisted on them and Mark appreciated it.

“So, do you guys know the story about this place?” Hyuna asked, eyes gleaming in the night.

“I get the feeling I really don’t want to know,” Dongjun huffed but Hyuna ignored her cousin.

“The story goes, that a couple used to live here,” Hyuna began, her voice lowering as she spoke.

“They loved each other dearly, but when the man started coming home later and later, the woman got lonely. So, she started inviting men back home, one after the other. She just wanted to be loved, she wanted her bed to be warm at night. She would always send them off before her husband got home.

“But one night, she got sloppy,” Hyuna grinned at everyone in the circle, her hands moving as she talked.

“Stories had been going around about her sleeping about, but the man loved her too dearly, trusted her too dearly, but eventually he started to doubt. So one night, he came home early, just to check on his beloved. Instead of seeing her peacefully asleep like he’d hoped, he saw her in the throes of passion with another man! He snapped!” Hyuna exclaimed, slapping her hands on the wooden floor, making Yunhyeong and Dongjun jumped.

“The woman tried to talk him down, but he wouldn’t hear it! Instead, he went storming inside! His girlfriend and the man tried to run, the girlfriend got away, too scared to look back to see what happened to the poor man she’d forsaken. Instead, she got away and called the cops. The man was taken to a mental asylum but he broke out and went looking for her.

“He searched all through the town for her and no matter where she went, she couldn’t get away. They say that she vanished, with a scream, never to be seen again. Rumor has it he brought her here and locked her away in the basement. They say he sacrificed her for her adulterous ways before he took his own life!”

Hyuna grinned, looking beyond pleased with herself. It didn’t help that the younger boys looked pretty damn scared. Gayeon looked bored, but Mark figured that she hung out with Hyuna long enough to be used to her stories. Jackson seemed pretty freaked out if the way he’d scooted closer to Mark meant anything.

“Well, now I’m tired. Goodnight,” Hyuna said and Dongjun groaned.

“Seriously? After that story? I really don’t want to go to sleep at all,” Dongjun complained.

“Yeah, can’t believe I’m here,” Yunhyeong grumbled.

“Oh hush up and go to sleep,” Hyuna giggled, much to their chagrin. However, they did eventually drift off although the thunderstorm outside wasn’t really helping matters.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like Mark had only blinked when a clap of thunder woke him up. Blearily, he looked around, hand automatically searching for his phone. When he found Jackson’s hand instead, he remembered where he was.

Shifting around, Mark looked around their little circle, frowning when he noticed Hyuna and Gayeon were missing.

“Shit,” he hissed, getting up and grabbing his flashlight.

“Jackson,” Mark said, shaking the younger boy. It took a moment, but Jackson woke up, staring sleepily up at Mark.

“Wha? Was goin’ on?” he asked, looking around.

“Hyuna and Gayeon are gone,” Mark said. Jackson rolled, frowning when he saw their empty pallets.

“Should we wake them up too?” Jackson asked, nodding towards Dongjun and Yunhyeong who were peacefully sleeping.

“No. I think they went into the basement,” Mark said.

“Damn it. Fine, let’s go,” Jackson said, grabbing his flashlight as well.

They had to go into the kitchen to reach the basement and both boys groaned when they saw the door wide open.

“Oh hell no,” Mark said, rubbing his face.

“C’mon,” Jackson said. Mark hesitated for a moment before following his friend down. He was expecting a dusty room that was probably really dark, but that’s not what he saw. Instead, it was a hallway that went to another door. This door was obviously made of steel and it, like the basement door, was open.

“You’d think a steel fucking door would get the message across that no one should come down here,” Mark grumbled, but he didn’t hesitate this time to follow Jackson in.

Once again, they were in a hallway, but this one branched out in multiple directions. They could go straight, to the left, or to the right.

“I really don’t like this,” Jackson said, his flashlight shining down the halls.

“Me neither, but you wanted to find them and I’m not letting you run off on your own,” Mark said.

“Which way should we go?” Jackson asked.

Mark looked down the three halls, all of which looked exactly the same, that is, until his light shined on the wall of the left hall.

“Dude, is that lipstick?” Mark asked, getting closer. Sure enough, there was a red arrow that seemed to have been made by lipstick.

“Well, at least they thought ahead,” Jackson said. Mark only sighed but they ended up going down that hall. It took at least ten minutes before they came to another crossroads. Instead of guessing, the two of them looked for a red arrow, something they found on the hall heading straight.

They went on this way, walking down the halls and finding arrows. Mark was getting a little nervous and he wondered how this basement could be so large when it was supposed to be old and decrepit.

They had just reached another crossroads when they heard an ear piercing scream straight ahead. They looked at each other for just a moment before running down that hall. At the end of the hall, they found a door which was closed. Another scream came from behind it.

“Fucking got damnit!” Mark hissed, but he helped Jackson open the door anyway. Mark was seriously expecting another crossroads or something, but this room actually looked like a basement. And just before them was Hyuna and Gayeon.

“Dude, what the fuck are you guys doing?” Mark demanded, making Hyuna scream, most likely again. Gayeon didn’t look scared at all, just nervous.

“What the hell?” Jackson demanded. Mark didn’t understand until he looked past the two girls and saw a guy crumpled in the middle of the room.

“Holy shit,” Mark breathed.

“Who is that?” Jackson demanded.

“How are we supposed to know?” Hyuna demanded.

“Well, why were you screaming?” Mark demanded.

“He surprised me!” Hyuna exclaimed.

“Is he alive?” Jackson asked.

“We haven’t figured that out yet,” Gayeon said.

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Jackson said.

“Dude!” Gayeon exclaimed.

“What? This place is supposed to be abandoned and, for that matter, this maze should not be in a basement!” At least Mark wasn’t the only one to realize that.

“Well we can’t just leave him!” Gayeon exclaimed. Before Jackson could say anything, Gayeon turned and stormed towards the body.

“Oh this is bad,” Jackson said. Mark sighed and followed after Gayeon, going to investigate.

The guy was just lying in the middle of the floor, wearing nothing but a rather raggedy pair of shorts. He was sprawled out on his stomach and, as the two crept closer, they realized that he was breathing.

“Holy fuck he’s alive,” Mark said.

“What the hell is going on right now?” Jackson asked.

Mark was moving closer, crouching down in front of the guy despite Hyuna hissing for him to get back. Seriously, she was the reason they were here and yet she was backing out now. This person was still alive and Mark would be damned if he didn’t help.

“Hey,” Mark called, leaning down. The guy didn’t move but it was obvious he was alive, or at least breathing. Maybe he was unconscious. Mark reached out to touch the guy’s shoulder and he was surprised at how cold the guy was. Slowly, he shifted the guy onto his back and then stared for a moment.

The guy definitely looked around their age, Mark could see that much. He had dark hair that definitely needed a haircut and he was close to an unhealthy pale. Mark doubted he was that color naturally. His eyes were closed and his breathing hadn’t changed at all, so Mark was assuming the guy definitely was not conscious.

“Dude, we’ve got to get him out of here. He looks like he hasn’t ate in years,” Mark said. It was really nerve wracking how small the guy was, Mark could see his ribs. He could tell from the guy’s build that he was not naturally that skinny at all.

“Um, guys,” Jackson said, and Mark hadn’t even realized he’d gotten closer. Mark ignored him, instead shifting closer to check for a pulse. Before he could, a hand shot out and grabbed his. Mark almost jumped back but he realized the hold was rather weak. Mark could remove the hand with ease if he wanted to. Instead, he just stared down at the guy, watching as his eyes opened.

Mark had been expecting many things, but what he hadn’t been expecting was green eyes so vibrant they glowed. The guy stared at him for a long moment and Mark didn’t realize how close he was until Jackson’s voice filtered through his ears.

“Guys, seriously, I think someone is coming,” Jackson said. Mark blinked a few times, finding it hard to look away from those vibrant green eyes.

_Help me._

Mark blinked, looking around for whoever had said that. He’d never heard that voice before and he found himself looking at the guy again. His mouth hadn’t moved at all, and he was completely still save for his breathing.

_Help me._

“Are you, is that you?” Mark practically whispered. The guy didn’t say anything but Mark was pretty sure that rich honey-like voice belonged to him.

_Please, he’ll kill me._

Mark couldn’t really figure out how the guy was talking when his mouth hadn’t moved at all, but he found himself nodding.

“What are you doing?” Hyuna asked but Mark wasn’t listening.

“What do I do?” Mark asked, only able to focus on those eyes.

_I can’t get out of the circle. Open it._

Mark looked around, but he didn’t see a circle. The hand around his wrist squeezed for a moment and Mark gasped. It was like he was dunked underneath freezing cold water and he looked around. His vision was hazy, like he was seeing through smoke, but he could see a circle now. It looked like it was made out of, out of blood.

_Open it._

Mark nodded, standing up slowly. Behind him, he could hear the others talking and he could vaguely hear someone kicking at the door, but he still felt like he was underwater. Slowly, Mark made his way towards the edge of the circle, hesitating for a moment. He didn’t know how to remove blood, but when he looked over, those bright green eyes were watching him, pushing him to continue.

Just as Mark was about to smudge the circle, the door flew open.


	3. Chapter 3

“DON’T!” Mark looked up, his vision and hearing clearing. Confused and a little dazed, Mark looked up at the door. A man was standing there, one Mark had never seen before in his life.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jackson and Hyuna demanded. Mark blinked, his mind still a little hazy. Gayeon was quiet, standing next to the man who looked unconscious again, as if he’d never been awake at all.

“Get away from him,” the man said, a large crossbow in hand.

“Who are you?” Mark demanded, unsure as to why he sounded so defensive. His head was throbbing and he didn’t know why.

“I can’t tell you my real name right now, but you can call me Junior. Step out of the circle,” Junior said.

“What circle?” Jackson asked. Mark looked around, not seeing a circle either. For some reason, he remembered marks drawn into the floor with blood, but he couldn’t remember what that had to do with anything.

“You two are fine,” Junior said, nodding towards Jackson and Hyuna who were closer to the door than the body.

“But I need you two to get out of the circle, carefully,” Junior said. Mark hesitated for a moment and glanced down at the guy. His eyes were open again and when their gazes met, Mark felt hazy again, submerged.

_You have to open it. He’ll leave me here to die._

The man said, his voice pleading. Mark looked down and he saw the circle again. He was standing half in and half out of the circle. Slowly, Mark shifted his weight, prepared to run his foot through the line.

“STOP!” Mark hesitated again.

_NO!_

Groaning, Mark grabbed his head, stepping out and away from the circle. For a moment, he heard an enraged noise that sounded very unhuman, but then his mind felt clear again, and it felt like he could breathe. When he looked up, he could see clearly.

However, he realized that he wasn’t the issue anymore. Gayeon was still in the circle, her head tilted to the side as if she was listening to something. The man was unconscious, something that was seriously messing with Mark’s head. Junior stepped towards the circle but didn’t enter it, holding one hand out to Gayeon.

“I need you to get out of the circle, please,” Junior pleaded, his voice soft and soothing. Gayeon shook her head like she was clearing something out of it, but she kept staring at the man on the floor.

“What’s her name?” Junior asked, looking at the others.

“Gayeon,” Mark found himself saying.

“Gayeon, please, you need to get away from him. I know it feels like you shouldn’t, but you must. Please,” Junior said, his hand held out for her. Slowly, Gayeon turned towards him, a dazed expression on her face. Slowly, she stepped towards Junior, wincing as she did so.

“Come on, that’s it. I know he sounds convincing, I know he does, but you can’t listen to him,” Junior said.

“What the fuck is he talking about?” Hyuna demanded. Mark wanted to know as well, but he felt like he could only watch as Gayeon got closer and closer to Junior. Although he couldn’t see it anymore, Mark could picture the writhing circle of blood that she was getting closer to.

“That’s it, just a bit more, careful,” Junior soothed, his crossbow lowering. That was a mistake for him because Gayeon stepped forward and shifted, kicking Junior is his chest hard enough to have him skidding across the floor. Before he could even catch his breath, Gayeon was using that same foot to run through the circle, breaking it.

“Get down!” Junior shouted, crossbow at the ready as something just, imploded.

Mark’s back hit the wall hard and he slid down, groaning. He could tell the same thing had happened to Jackson and Hyuna. When Mark looked up, he saw that the man was standing near Gayeon, one hand on her shoulder. Gayeon was standing perfectly still, her head tilted towards the man as if she was listening to him speak.

“Shit,” Junior said, aiming his crossbow at them.

“What are you gonna do? Shoot me?” Gayeon asked, but she sounded too calm, playful even.

“Gayeon, please listen to me, he’s controlling you. Step away from him,” Junior said, pleading with her. Gayeon laughed.

“I don’t feel controlled, in fact, I feel great,” Gayeon said, her husky voice cheerful as she looked at her hands, opening and closing them. Mark saw green light flitter over them.

“I’m sorry for this,” Junior said, and then he started shooting. For a moment, Mark thought he was seeing things, because one moment Gayeon and the man were standing there, and the next smoke was curling around the both of them.

“Damn it!” Junior stormed towards the smoke, still shooting. The arrows went into the smoke but didn’t come out. When the smoke cleared, the both of them were gone.

For a moment, Junior just stood there, staring at where the two had been before he sighed, running fingers through his hair. Finally, he turned towards them, a very unhappy expression on his face.

“What the hell were you thinking coming here?” he demanded, moving towards Mark.

“What the fuck just happened?” Jackson demanded. Hyuna looked positively freaked out as well.

“Are you okay?” Junior asked, squatting down in front of Mark, grabbing his face and turning it.

“Do you feel hazy and disoriented? Like you’re underwater? Hearing any voices? Spotty vision?” when Mark shook his head, Junior sighed and sat down, slamming his fist on the ground.

“Shit,” he hissed.

“What just happened?” Mark asked softly.

“Your friend just found and released a fucking cataclyst,” Junior huffed.

“A what?” Jackson asked.

“Shit, I need to call this in,” Junior said, standing up again, “were there any others with you?” Junior asked.

“Yeah, my baby cousin and Gayeon’s brother,” Hyuna said, sounding dazed still.

“We need to get to them, now,” Junior said. The others could do nothing but follow.

When they exited the basement, Junior glared at the steel door for a moment.

“You’d think a steel door with a bolt on it would tell people not to fucking open it,” he growled. Mark remembered saying something along those lines earlier. Hyuna only looked a little sheepish.

Mark was surprised to note that the sun was peeking out when they came into the kitchen. Luckily, Dongjun and Yunhyeong were still sleeping where Jackson and Mark had left them. Junior sighed in relief, sitting down on the floor.

“Do you mind telling us what the fuck happened? And where did he take Gayeon?” Hyuna demanded although her voice was low enough to not wake her cousin. Junior sighed for the umpteenth time before nodding.

“Sit down, and you should probably wake them up. Gayeon’s brother should know what’s going on,” Junior said, sounding like he didn’t want that to be true. It took about ten minutes to get the two up and aware of what had happened. Neither looked happy about the situation, especially Yunhyeong.

“So what do you know about this house?” Junior asked, scrubbing fingers over his face. His crossbow was across his lap, looking menacing in the morning light.

“Well, we know about the rumors, about the adulterous woman and her boyfriend who snapped,” Hyuna supplied, having told the story hours earlier.

“Well, that story is wrong,” Junior said, looking at them.


	4. Chapter 4

“The real story was hidden from humans so they wouldn’t lose their shit. They weren’t a couple at all, they were brother and sister. Both of them were hunters, and they took down the evil in this world. They were hunting in this town but the sorcerer was a cataclyst so it would be next to impossible to kill him without weakening him first.

“All of the brother’s attempts at subduing the cataclyst weren’t working but one day, the sister threw in her hand. The sister was a natural, the most powerful witch on the good side, and she figured she could get the man. However, he seduced her and the brother walked in on it. The cataclyst ended up getting away but he was heavily injured.

“As time passed, the sister realized that she was pregnant with the cataclyst’s baby. Normally, a hunter like her would take herself out, removing the evil within her by taking her own life, but she didn’t. Instead, she kept it, and ran away from her brother. When he found out, he went to the Council and they told him to kill her, that she was a traitor to the cause and must be eliminated.

“So, the brother returned and started searching for her, but when he found her, it was too late. The child had already been born, a son, and she protected him with her life as he took her back to the house. In the end, the chase ended in that very room where they came to an agreement. Instead of killing the child, they would put him in the circle where his power would be subdued and he would remain weak. The sister had no choice but to agree.

“However, the father heard about it and tried to get his son. The Council had expected that and already sent their strongest hunters. Many people died that night, the cataclyst and the sister being one of them. After such a gruesome battle, the brother was assigned the task of watching over the child, who took after his father and became a cataclyst. He has been down there for generations until you lot released him.”

“And what happened down there?” Hyuna asked, her voice shaky.

“Mark, can you tell me what happened and what you felt?” Junior asked instead. Everyone turned to look at Mark and the redhead flushed.

“Well, as I got closer, I felt like I needed to help him. He was still alive and it felt wrong leaving him there. When I turned him on his back, he grabbed my hand and looked at me. I was mesmerized, I had never seen eyes like that. It felt like I was submerged in water after that, like I was looking through smoke to see the circle. He kept telling me to help him otherwise you’d kill him. Or at least I’m assuming it was you he was talking about what with the crossbow. But, I just felt like I had to help him. It stopped when I stepped out of the circle, but my head still hurt,” Mark said, thinking back on the moment.

“Yes, he was using persuasion, although he was unconscious a majority of the time,” Junior said. At Mark’s confused expression, he kept going.

“He was using an illusion of himself the entire time. He was too weak to really do much physically, but his powers as a cataclyst are out of this world. You saw what he wanted you to see. He never even touched you and you never even touched him,” Junior said.

“Yeah, I don’t remember you touching him. I remember you crouching down in front of him for a long while and then Junior came,” Jackson said and Hyuna nodded in agreement.

“So, he doesn’t look like that?” Mark asked.

“No, well, not entirely. His eyes are like that, but the real him was actually chained by the circle and he wasn’t lying down. In fact, he was on his knees, but that’s not how he wanted any of you to see him so you didn’t. That submerged feeling was his persuasion. He’s really good at getting into people’s heads, especially if he knows your name,” Junior said.

“Well, shouldn’t we not have said Gayeon’s name?” Jackson asked.

“And when are you going to say what happened to her?” Yunhyeong asked.

“He probably already knew her name. I’d bet he was using her at the same time, she was just the fall back in case you stepped out of the circle,” Junior said, nodding towards Mark.

“And as for what happened to her, he persuaded her and it worked. He must’ve saw something in her that worked for him. In fact,” Junior paused, glancing at Yunhyeong, “I don’t think she’s human. A human shouldn’t have been able to hurt me like that,” he finished, rubbing at his chest.

“What do you mean she’s not human? I mean, she’s kick ass at fighting, but we grew up together,” Hyuna said. Junior didn’t even look at her, instead staring at Yunhyeong. After a moment, he nodded and looked away.

“Whatever the case may be, she’ll be fine. I need to call this in and all of you need to come with me,” Junior said, pulling out a cellphone.

“Wait, you said a human shouldn’t be able to hurt you, then what are you?” Jackson asked.

“Me? I’m just a hunter. Yeah, listen, I need a ride that’ll carry heavy. JB’s free,” Junior said.

Junior didn’t seem at all that interested in giving out much information after that. Instead, he took them outside where a black SUV was waiting. Mark took one more look at the house before turning and climbing into the car.

When Mark opened his eyes, they were pulling up in front of a building. It looked like any other business building in the world, so Mark was a little confused. He and his friends got some stares as they walked inside but Junior didn’t seem to care. Instead, he marched into the building and headed straight for the elevator. The group was more than surprised when instead of pressing one of the buttons, he opened a panel that held just one button which was pointing down.

“Dude, underground base? Fucking badass!” Junior rolled his eyes at Jackson’s excitement but Mark caught the hint of a smile on his face. It disappeared when the elevator doors slid open and a teenager was standing there. He did not look happy.

“Junior, I must tell you that the paperwork you’re about to be roped in is not going to be fun,” he said. Junior sighed, stepping out of the elevator.

“Sanggyun, believe me when I say, I know,” Junior sighed. Sanggyun laughed and Mark took him in. The guy was of average height, which meant Mark was taller than him. He was decked out in all black from the slightly too big hoodie all the way to his shoes. He had fire red hair that was pulled into a bun with what appeared to be a bling-ed out chopstick in it. He had sharp features that gave him a mischievous expression.

“So, does Boss lady want to put my head on a platter?” Junior asked. Sanggyun laughed again, lacing his fingers together and stretching them over his head.

“You know she does,” Sanggyun replied.

“Maybe you should butter her up, she adores you,” Junior said, batting his lashes at the younger boy. Sanggyun only rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The seven of them ended up in an office that was rather Spartan like, which meant it was pretty damn bare, and intimidating. It didn’t help matters that a woman was glaring at them upon their entrance. She was tall with long black hair that fell down her back. She was wearing all black as well, but more like a business type of outfit. She waved for them to sit before glaring at Junior.

“What is this I hear about JB being free?” the woman demanded.

“You see, what happened was,” Junior began, stopping when the woman raised her hand.

“Save me the bullshit,” she growled. Junior sighed, rubbing his face.

“Look, it was when we were changing shifts. I came in, saw those two sleeping and the basement door open so I knew some shit had happened,” Junior said, pointing at Dongjun and Yunhyeong.

“When I got down there, I had to talk that one out of the circle,” he continued, gesturing at Mark this time.

“But there was this girl there and I’m thinking she’s not human because she hit me and it hurt,” Junior said, rubbing his chest. It still stung. That seemed to be important because the woman’s gaze zeroed in on the area.

“What do you suppose she was?” she asked.

“I’m not sure, maybe from the Amazon line,” Junior supplied. The woman hummed before turning towards the rather confused group.

“Ah, where are my manners? My name is Lee Chaerin. I’m the leader of the Seoul Hunters and right now I’m going to need your help. Mind telling me about what happened?” she asked.

After they told her the story, Chaerin nodded, pacing back and forth. Finally, she turned towards Sanggyun who had been rather patient.

“Sanggyun, call Rome for me, he should know more than me about Amazonians,” Chaerin said. Sanggyun nodded and then left the room.

“What is he going to do?” Junior asked, looking at Chaerin with a worried expression.

“He’s going to look for his sister,” Chaerin said.

“Wait, whoa, what sister?” Jackson asked. “Nobody said anything about a sister.”

“Well, it wasn’t crucial to the story, but JB isn’t the cataclyst’s only child, more his youngest before he perished. We’ve got her on lockdown though,” Junior said, the last part directed towards Chaerin.

Chaerin hummed, pacing some more. Mark really wanted to ask some questions, but then Sanggyun returned, and he wasn’t alone. A man followed him in. He was tan and dark haired with muscles lining his figure. Hyuna raised a brow but didn’t comment on the very fine specimen before her.

“Rome,” Chaerin said. The man smiled, his fierce features smoothing into something attractive.

“You rang?” he asked and Mark had not been expecting an accent. The guy was Australian?

“Our favorite cataclyst got away,” she said. Rome tilted his head to the side, but didn’t seem bothered by this.

“We think he’s got one of your sisters, an unrecognized one,” at this, Rome perked up.

“A sister?” he asked.

“Yes. What we’ve gathered, her name is Song Gayeon, that’s her brother Yunhyeong. Apparently she’s quite the fighter. Bruised Junior pretty bad,” Chaerin reported. Rome hummed and stepped towards Junior who lifted his shirt without being asked. Sure enough, an ugly bruise was right there on his sternum, looking rather angry although it seemed to be fading around the edges.

“Oh, definitely the signs of a sister. Well, this isn’t good,” Rome said.

“What about him? Is he like you?” Junior asked, nodding towards Yunhyeong. Rome turned, moving towards where the group of students were sitting. He crouched down in front of Yunhyeong with a thoughtful hum. Finally, he stood up and shook his head.

“That one’s a siren,” he said.

“What?” Yunhyeong said, eyes wide.

“Don’t act all surprised,” Rome waved his hand, “’M betting you get it from your father. Amazonian blood is strong, but it only thrives in girls. So you must’ve gotten the full siren whilst your sister is a straight up Amazonian,” Rome said.

“Any pictures of this Gayeon?” he asked. Hyuna nodded, pulling out her cellphone.

“Yeah, she’s ours,” he said, barely even looking at the picture, “Surprised no one pulled her in,” he mused.

“Wait, you said Amazonians are only girls, but you’re claiming her. What are you?” Jackson asked. Rome rolled his shoulders, looking at Jackson thoughtfully.

“Huh, I feel as if you should know,” Rome said, crossing his arms.

“What?” Jackson asked, eyes wide.

“This is interesting, a group of super naturals and no one even grabbed ‘em,” Rome said.

“What hold on, can we rewind to me please? What do you mean?” Jackson asked.

“Well, you’re obviously a Spartan, he is too,” Rome said, squinting at him and Dongjun.

“You probably excel at sports, really strong, shit like that,” Rome said, waving his hand. Jackson looked stunned.

“Yeah, Spartans and Amazons are really good at pointing out other mythical creatures,” Junior said, rubbing at his neck.

“Wait, aren’t Spartans European?” Hyuna demanded.

“Yes, but the blood carries on. Spartans are pretty much the male version of Amazonians. There’s plenty of us around,” Rome said.

“Well, what about those two?” Chaerin asked, gesturing towards Hyuna and Mark. Rome looked at the two thoughtfully, shifting his weight a little.

“Hm,” Rome looked at them for a bit, even tilting his head.

“Well damn, Evos,” he said.

“What the hell is an Evo?” Hyuna demanded, hiding her nerves behind anger.

“An Evo is like a siren except they can shapeshift,” Chaerin said, making everyone look at her.

“Is that what you are?” Hyuna asked.

“No. I’m a Fury, but Sanggyun and my other assistant Minzy are,” Chaerin said.

“Where is she?” Junior asked.

“She’ll be with you shortly since you’ll be the one finding JB,” Chaerin said.

“Can we safely assume that JB is the sorcerer guy’s name?” Mark asked, feeling absolutely drained.

“Yes. We don’t know his full name otherwise things would be different, but JB is what we know him as,” Chaerin said.

“So what’s going to happen to us?” Yunhyeong said, looking just as shaken as everyone else.

“Oh, that’s simple. You are going to learn about what you are and get some practice in. I’ll send word to the hunters guarding Nana’s cell. Until all of you understand your gifts and can use them, I don’t want you leaving this building. Also, I have reason to believe they’ll come for you,” Chaerin said, her gaze on Yunhyeong.

“What? Why me?” he asked.

“Familial ties of course. JB has been separated from his sister for centuries, surely he’ll want to reconnect. And since Gayeon is the big sister, she’ll still want to look out for her brother. The only thing JB changed about her was her loyalty, everything else is the same,” Chaerin explained.

“So, we should definitely stay here,” Jackson said, getting nods from the others. And just like that, it was decided.


	6. Chapter 6

They stayed at the headquarters for several weeks. At first they had mentioned that their schools would definitely be calling, but all Chaerin did was make one call and everything was settled. Their group was separated into abilities and soon they were immersed into the classes. Mark had known next to nothing about what he was, so it was definitely something new. At least Hyuna was there, something familiar in the confusing mess.

The others seemed rather excited by this, well, except for Yunhyeong but it was expected. He did enjoy learning about what he was, but he missed his sister.

Mark sometimes went to watch Jackson and Dongjun’s classes which were hosted by Rome. Mark and Hyuna were trained by Sanggyun whilst Yunhyeong spent time with two sirens named Ailee and Hyorin. For Mark, the hardest thing was learning how to change forms.

Sanggyun assured him that it wasn’t the easiest thing to do when he hadn’t been taught since his childhood, but it was still annoying. So of course, the first time he shifted into Sanggyun he felt beyond proud. Hyuna definitely took to changing her form and persuading others rather easily.

Where Mark was pretty good at one person, Hyuna could control a group, but Mark was getting there. Besides, once Hyuna persuaded someone, it was hard for them to back off. Mark learned very quickly how to release someone from his hold.

Sometime in the middle of their training, they had agreed on learning how to be hunters as well. They a part of this world now and so they should learn how to take care of themselves. Dongjun and Jackson were naturals at it, immediately immersing themselves into the aggressive motions of taking down someone who was evil.

They weren’t fully trained and definitely couldn’t be called hunters, but they were ready. So, nearly a month after they’d released an evil sorcerer, they were heading off to hopefully take him down and lock him back up. When they went into the parking lot to enter the SUV, a woman was waiting for them.

She looked really young, kind of like a doll, and her skin was definitely as smooth as one. She was wearing a blue and black outfit that appeared to have a skeleton on it. The hood even had spikes on it. The woman had short black hair that framed her face and impossibly dark eyes. She was standing so still it kind of freaked Mark out. Junior didn’t feel the same way.

“Minzy, took you forever!” Junior called, and the woman shifted into movement. Her jacket lowered enough to show off part of the chest piece she had. Mark wondered if the tragedy comedy masks tattooed there had anything to do with her shifting abilities.

“Finally you guys got down here. I was going to leave without you,” she said, turning towards the car. Apparently, she was going to be the driver.

“So, what’s going to happen?” Hyuna asked.

“Well, JB hasn’t tried to get Nana but we know he will, it’s just a matter of time. So, we’re going to be there waiting for him,” Minzy said.

“How are we going to stop him?” Jackson asked.

“Well, it’s nearly impossible to kill him so we’ll do what we have to. Our choices are to either bind him to the earth there or bind him to someone,” she said.

“To someone?” Mark asked.

“It’s like a contract. We bind him to someone and he’ll have to obey that person. He definitely won’t be able to do much of anything that way, but that’s too dangerous. It can kill the person he’s being bound to,” Junior said. Mark mulled it over but didn’t comment on it.

“So, where’s his sister held?” Dongjun asked.

“On a military base. She’s a fox spirit so be careful,” Junior said.

“Okay, seriously? Fox spirits? What else is out there?” Hyuna asked.

“Oh a lot of things. Angels, demons, dragons, genies, you name it, it probably exists,” Minzy said. Mark really wished she hadn’t said anything. He found himself thinking about it the entire ride there.

When they reached the base, hunters dressed up like soldiers were waiting for them. They took the group to a small compound that was heavily guarded. Mark was pretty sure he saw quite a few dogs that were too big to be normal.

Inside the compound, they were taken to the only room the building had. Inside, they found out that the compound was bigger than it looked. The door opened into a space similar to that of a warehouse. Below them was where the woman was, but they couldn’t really see her from here. Instead, they saw the hunters lined along the deck, guns and crossbows at the ready.

Minzy led them down the stairs and towards the woman. Now that the group were trained a little bit, all of them could see the circle now. The only difference was that the blood was blue and not red. The woman in the middle of the circle was on her knees, her arms out to either side of her like something was holding them up. Her head was down, long blonde hair hiding her face.

“So, what does she look like?” Jackson asked, his voice loud in the freakishly quiet room. Minzy shrugged, heading towards a little room that was connected with the lower floor.

“It’s best you don’t see her face. Even the most trained hunter can fall to her gaze,” Minzy said as she opened the door for them. This room was small but it looked kind of like a lounge. There was a long glass wall that allowed them to see the room they had just left.

“This area has been protected,” Junior said, waving his hand around, “the glass is virtually impenetrable and it appears as if no one is here. We’re safe here,” he finished.

“So, we just wait for them to show up?” Hyuna asked.

“Pretty much. Hungry?” Minzy asked, gesturing towards a pizza box on the table. The group couldn’t deny that they were hungry. The lounge area had more than enough entertainment for them and they eventually forgot that they were in a whole new world. Playing video games allowed them to escape the life they’d been immersed into so quickly. By the time night came around, Mark was beyond tired and easily fell asleep.

_Will you help me?_

Mark shot up, looking around wildly. He didn’t recognize this voice but the feeling was similar. Slowly, Mark turned his head and realized he wasn’t in the lounge but just outside of Nana’s circle. The woman’s head was still bowed and she was completely still but Mark knew it was her voice.

_They want me dead._

“You’re evil,” Mark said. Tinkling laughter floated around his head.

_Is that what they told you? Just because I’m a fox spirit, I must be evil._

Well, they had never said what Nana had done wrong, or JB for that matter. Mark frowned.

_My brother and I aren’t bad. We cannot choose who our parents are._

Nana’s voice sounded sad, defeated even. Mark felt himself start to feel guilty. He could definitely understand that children couldn’t pick who their parents were.

_If you help me, I can find my little brother._

“They think that’s not a good idea. Your brother is a cataclyst,” Mark said.

_My brother is not a sorcerer._

“What?” Mark asked, confused. Junior had been pretty sure about what JB was.

_What have they told you?_

Mark told her about the story Junior had told them as well as the stuff about JB. By the time he finished, Nana was laughing again and her long blonde tresses were shaking, as if she were shaking her head.

_They’ve got it all wrong._

Her voice purred in Mark’s head.

“Then what’s the truth?” Mark asked.

_If I tell you, you must promise to keep an open mind._

Mark nodded but then realized Nana couldn’t see him, so he said he would.


	7. Chapter 7

_They’ve got a pretty good grasp on the story, but they are wrong about our father. He wasn’t a cataclyst, he only seemed to be. For hunters, you’d think they’d realize that both my father and my brother have green eyes. Cataclyst have amber eyes._

_My father was once an angel you see, and he did what he needed to do for his people, for his Father. But then one day, my father fell in love. However, his lover sided with Lucifer when he revolted. My father was torn, he didn’t want to choose between them, but then Uriel happened._

_Uriel is God’s Light and only God can look upon him. Uriel forced my father’s lover to look upon him and she was singed, turned to dust. That was what made my father join Lucifer and leave Heaven. Years later, he found love again, in a woman who was a near reincarnation of his first love. That was my mother, but one day, the hunters found her and killed her shorty after I was born._

_That filled my father with rage, having lost his lover for the second time. He grew angry and hunted down the hunter that had killed my mother. Instead of finding him, he found the man’s grandchildren, one of which, as you will probably guess, resembled my mother and his lover before her. My father couldn’t bring himself to hurt her and instead fell in love. However, the hunters did not see him in a good light and instead hunted him._

_They chased the couple all over and eventually back to the house where they’d met. In that time, they created a child, my brother, and so she could no longer run. My father, afraid to lose his child and his lover for the third time, fought back. However, the hunters had asked for some help from upstairs and they sent the same angel that had caused my father to fall._

_My father couldn’t allow Uriel to get close to his lover and child, so he fled, forcing Uriel to chase after him. He was horribly injured from the fight that eventually happened, but then he felt his child being born and had to get back to them. He escaped from Uriel’s clutches and returned to the house where they were forcing my brother into a binding circle._

_My father did what he could but Uriel arrived and he was overwhelmed. Both of them died right in front of my brother. Uriel wanted to kill my brother the hunters had already had an agreement and Uriel was sent back to Heaven. And so you see, my brother is not a cataclyst._

“He’s a demon though, wouldn’t that be worse?” Mark asked after a moment.

_It could be, but my brother is not evil. Angry, yes, but not evil. He will not harm those who stay out of his way._

“What does he want?” Mark asked.

_Family. Our father and his mother were slaughtered in front of him and then he was bound to that same place for centuries._

“Then he’s coming for you?” Mark asked.

_Yes. And he will kill the hunters here, unless you let me meet up with him._

“How did they even catch you?” Mark asked.

_I tried to free him._

“And you couldn’t?”

_These circles were created to keep demons and dark casters out. That’s why they used the blood of the person they want to bind. It keeps us inside unless someone else releases us._

“He won’t be able to release you?” Mark asked.

_I never said that. I got caught in the middle of getting to him, the reason behind that maze of a basement. It goes all over that land for miles. He may not be able to release me, but then again, he has someone who can do it for him in the chance that he cannot._

“Gayeon,” Mark breathed.

_Amazons are neither good nor evil. Their main trait is their loyalty. If JB wants her to open this circle then she will die doing it. You wouldn’t want your little siren to feel grief, trust me on that._

“Why do you want to help us?” Mark asked.

_Like I said, we aren’t evil just because we are demons. We just want our family together again. The less bloodshed the better._

“If I let you go, then you won’t kill anyone?” Mark asked.

_Considering my diet I cannot promise you that. What I can promise you is that I will not kill anyone who doesn’t deserve it._

Mark couldn’t really argue with that. He didn’t know much about fox spirits but he was well aware of what she needed to eat in order to survive.

“How is that you’re a fox spirit and he’s just a demon?” Mark asked, remembering parts of the story.

_I never said I was just a fox spirit nor did I say he was just a demon._

Mark thought it over. He wasn’t really sure how truthful Nana was being, but she sounded sincere. Or at least as sincere as a voice in his head could be.

“How do I know you aren’t lying?” he asked after a moment.

_You aren’t but there’s also the fact that I could’ve just made you do as I wanted._

“You need eye contact for that,” Mark said.

_Do I?_

Before Mark could confirm or deny that, Nana looked up, long blonde hair turning so he could see her face. Nana was beautiful, dangerously so. She had sharp foxlike features that were turned up in amusement. Her eyes were a vibrant red with slits like a snake. Very un-foxlike but she was also a demon as well.

_What now? Do I just order you to obey me?_

Mark stared, confused. He didn’t feel that submerged feeling like he had when he met JB’s eyes. He felt normal, if not a little freaked out by the intensity of her gaze.

“You’re not trying to persuade me,” Mark said.

_That wouldn’t help me gain your trust at all._

Well, Mark couldn’t argue against that. He bit his lip, trying to figure out what to do.

“Wait, how come the Amazons or the Spartans couldn’t tell what JB was?” Mark asked, remembering how easily Rome was able to tell what they were.

_For one, they probably never got to even see my brother. He’s been locked in that maze for centuries with no visitors. Besides, it’s much easier to just categorize us. It still annoys me how they just overlooked my brother’s eye color. Just because he has similar abilities doesn’t mean he’s a cataclyst. I met a couple of them and they’re like emotionless shells. My brother is far from emotionless._

Mark had a feeling Nana would go on quite the rant and he realized that she was just a big sister who wanted to protect her little brother. Coming to a decision, Mark nodded.

“I’ll help you,” he said. Nana paused mid-rant and looked at him.

_Oh? Well._

If she was going to say more, Mark wouldn’t hear it because he was being shaken awake.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark jolted up, eyes wide as he looked around. He was back in the lounge with Minzy leaning over him. Her dark gaze was searing through him as he settled.

“What? What’s going on?” Mark asked, rubbing his eye.

“He’s here,” Minzy said, eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

“Wait! I think we should talk about this,” Mark said, standing up. Everyone turned towards him, confused expressions on their faces.

“How do we know JB is going to do something evil after rescuing Nana?” he asked. Minzy’s gaze narrowed even more and Mark swore he saw them flash yellow.

“What do you mean?” Junior asked. Mark turned towards him.

“Junior, what color eyes to cataclyst’s have?” Junior blinked, confused by the question.

“They’re like a fiery orange, why?” he asked.

“Well, how can JB be a cataclyst when his eyes are green?” Mark asked.

For a moment, Junior looked surprised. It was as if he had never actually considered the possibility before.

“How do you know that?” Minzy asked. Junior turned towards her in surprised confusion.

“I think he just wants his sister. They’ve been separated for generations right? So wouldn’t he want to find her?” Mark asked.

“How,” Minzy growled, stepping closer, “do you know that?” she asked.

“What’s going on?” Jackson asked, looking between them.

“I think we’ve got this all wrong. You guys didn’t even know JB wasn’t a cataclyst and yet you bound him right where his parents were murdered!”

Minzy stared at him for a long moment before she turned towards the glass wall, looking out to where Nana was. She looked the same but her head was tilted towards them, like she was listening.

“She came to you in your dreams,” Minzy growled and then the room exploded with words from the others.

“Quiet!” Minzy exclaimed, her eyes burning a bright yellow now. Mark stepped away from her, confused.

“Minzy, what the hell?” Junior breathed, just as confused.

“She’s been lying to you. That’s all demons know how to do. They’re evil and should be eliminated!” Minzy snarled.

“What the fuck do you mean demons?” Dongjun asked.

“What’s going on?” Yunhyeong asked.

“Yeah, we really want to be on the same note,” Hyuna said.

Before either Minzy, Mark, or Junior could say anything, an alarm started screeching.

“He’s here,” Minzy repeated, turning and storming towards the exit.

“No! We can’t hurt them,” Mark said, grabbing Minzy’s arm. The hunter whirled around and pushed him away.

“I will do what I must to exterminate these demons,” and with that, Minzy was storming outside. Everyone turned towards Junior.

“What’s going on?” Yunhyeong asked in a small voice. Junior shook himself, looking at all of them.

“I don’t know, but we’re going to find out. Come on,” Junior said, going after Minzy.

In the main room, Minzy had stormed towards Nana but didn’t go into the circle. She was looking up at the entrance and the others caught up with her just as it flew off its hinges. Minzy didn’t even flinch when the door landed in front of her.

On the rafters, Gayeon came storming in like some type of Valkyrie. She attacked with a viciousness the others hadn’t seen in her regular fights. She was fighting to kill now. JB was nowhere to be seen.

“What do we do?” Jackson asked.

“We wait,” Minzy replied, tone clipped and angry.

“She’s going to kill them!” Dongjun exclaimed.

“So she is,” Minzy said.

At that moment, Gayeon flipped down, creating a crater where she landed. Slowly, she stood up and stared at them, a focused glint to her eyes. Yunhyeong stepped forward, eyes wide as he stared at his sister.

“Gayeon?” at her name, Gayeon looked at her brother. It was obvious she recognized him but she didn’t say anything to him. Instead, she started sprinting towards them. Mark was prepared to step in and grab Yunhyeong but Gayeon easily jumped over him and slammed into Minzy.

The others could only stare as the two rolled to the other side of the room. Minzy kicked Gayeon off of her and the Amazonian flipped away, standing up and getting into a fighting stance.

“He sends his little pet after me?” Minzy spat, hands curling into fists.

“Uriel,” Gayeon hissed.

“What the actual fuck?” Hyuna said. The others couldn’t even say anything as Gayeon charged towards Minzy again. When they slammed into each other it was like a sonic boom because the others were pushed back.

_He is coming. You should let me out._

Mark blinked, turning towards Nana who was perfectly still. The others weren’t paying her any mind, still focused on the fight happening.

“Why did she call Minzy Uriel?” Mark asked. The others didn’t even look at him but Mark wasn’t talking to them.

_Did you really think Uriel would let this lie? He, or rather she right now, wants us dead. She couldn’t break her contract so she changed form and infiltrated the headquarters, waiting for this chance._

Mark frowned. Before he could truly come to a decision, JB was there. The demon obviously didn’t care for any type of entrances. Minzy had been preparing to snap Gayeon’s neck when JB was there, flinging the hunter into the wall. Minzy slammed into the wall, leaving an imprint of her body.

JB stood over Gayeon, helping the young Amazonian stand. That really wasn’t helping Mark figure out who was telling the truth. He hadn’t expected JB to be nice and yet here he was, saving Gayeon’s life.

“The little demon child, finally you show up,” Minzy said, pulling herself out of the wall.

“Why are you here, Uriel?” JB asked.

“Can someone seriously tell me what’s going on right now?” Hyuna asked.

“What’s going on? I’ll tell you,” Minzy said, stepping forward. As she did, her image started to change. Her hair shortened and turned into a bright golden that was styled up, and her eyes changed to the yellow Mark had seen earlier.

Her jaw line sharpened and her eyes sharpened with a little beauty mark being under one of them, until a tall man was standing where Minzy had been. Or rather, a young man because he looked rather young. His outfit changed to that of golden armor and wings that glowed fluttered out. The dude was even wearing cross earrings.

“These little shits are Sungbin’s hell spawn and it is my job to remove them from this earth,” Uriel said, his voice lower than it had been when he’d been Minzy. However, it was softer and Mark was a little unnerved that such profanity was being said from someone with a baby face.

“Man, Chaerin is going to be so pissed about this,” Junior said. Uriel snorted.

“I’ve got bigger fish to fry then worry about that little thing,” Uriel said, cracking his knuckles.

“Now, I’ve dropped the glamour as much as I can in front of you, it’s your turn JB. Or, are you too embarrassed?” Uriel cooed, sounding way too playful for such a situation.

JB’s hands turned to fists and Mark was pretty sure he growled. Uriel only smiled, holding up his fists.

JB moved way too fast for any of them to see. His wings, which hadn’t been visible earlier, were as dark as night. The two flew around before JB pitched downwards, Uriel in his hold. They slammed into the floor so hard the cement came up.

“You talk about my true form but you must’ve forgotten the scars I gave you. Too embarrassed to show those off?” JB asked. Uriel hissed and then the two were on the move again. By this time, Yunhyeong was hugging his sister, having missed her in the time they’d been apart.

_My brother is not strong enough to defeat Uriel_

Mark jumped, forgetting about Nana in the heat of the moment.

“I don’t really condone jumping,” Mark found himself saying. Despite the situation, Nana’s tinkling laughter filtered through his head.

_That’s nice but if Uriel gets angry enough he’ll kill everyone here._

Well, Mark definitely did not want to die. While the others were too busy watching the fight, Mark shuffled towards the circle that was holding Nana captive.

“If I release you, do you promise not to kill me or my friends?” he asked.

_Is Uriel your friend?_

“Uh no, no definitely not,” Mark said.

_Then I promise._


	9. Chapter 9

Mark figured he could live with that. So, he ran his shoe over the line, watching the blue blood dry immediately after the circle was broken. Unlike JB’s circle, this one didn’t implode. Maybe JB’s did because of all the pent up anger the guy had been holding. Mark couldn’t blame him if Nana’s story was true.

“Mark!” Junior exclaimed and Mark realized everyone was looking at him, well, at Nana. JB and Uriel were too busy trying to tear each other apart to really pay much attention.

Nana stood up slowly, her long blonde hair falling down her back as she rolled her shoulders. When she was standing fully, her vibrant red eyes found Mark and she smiled at him.

“Thank you,” she said and her voice sounded exactly like it did in Mark’s head.

“Remember the promise,” Mark said. Nana nodded and then she released her wings. They were large and dark blue. They flapped once, the wind blowing Mark’s clothes and hair, before she turned and zipped off towards her brother.

“Dude, so not cool!” Jackson said.

“Well, she said that if Uriel got angry enough we’d all die so,” Mark held up both hands like a weighing scale before he shrugged.

“I think you’ve got a point,” Junior said, nodding behind them. When they turned, the siblings were attacking Uriel in a united front.

“Is it getting lighter in here or is that just me?” Jackson asked.

“We must leave,” Gayeon said. Mark wasn’t even sure when she’d joined them.

“We could help,” Hyuna said.

“No. Uriel’s true form can only be seen by God, it will vaporize anyone else. If you want to live, we must leave,” Gayeon explained. The others couldn’t deny that logic.

It was kind of weird seeing the compound so empty when moments ago it’d been full of soldiers. Yunhyeong turned towards his sister, eyes wide.

“Did you kill them?” he asked.

“No. Jaebum told them to leave. I have not killed anyone,” Gayeon said.

“Jaebum?” Mark asked.

“It’s his real name,” Gayeon said.

“We’ve been going years without knowing that,” Junior said.

“And it’d be wise if you keep it to yourself,” Gayeon said, eyes flashing a vibrant green. They had forgotten where her loyalties currently lied. Junior didn’t say anything.

They had just exited the compound when it literally collapsed on itself. Gayeon frowned, eyes flashing again but she didn’t do anything. Instead, she pushed them towards the gates where their SUV was.

“How did you get here?” Yunhyeong asked.

“We flew,” she said, looking around. Mark had no idea what she was looking for but she seemed pleased with whatever she didn’t find.

“What are you doing?” Junior asked.

“My mission was to remove you from the compound. I am doing as I was ordered,” Gayeon said, pushing at them.

“What’s a demon care if we live or not?” Hyuna asked. Gayeon blinked a few times, her eyes going from green to their usual brown before she shook her head.

“You are not part of the plan,” she said after a moment. One of them were most likely going to ask what that meant but then there was a loud sound, similar to that of thunder before Mark suddenly found himself on the ground.

When the world stopped spinning, he realized that Gayeon was on top of him, her eyes a vibrant green although she wasn’t moving.

“Gayeon!” Mark heard Yunhyeong scream as the green faded to brown, and even then, Gayeon didn’t move. Mark couldn’t tear his eyes away from her vacant gaze as someone pulled her off of him. Jackson helped him up but Mark could only watch as Yunhyeong clung to his sister, begging her to wake up. There was a large bloody spot on her chest and she wasn’t moving at all.

“Where the fuck did that come from?” Dongjun asked, looking around. He had been the one to pull Gayeon off of him.

“I go through all this trouble to be rid of a few demons and what do I get?” they heard Uriel ask. When they looked up, the angel was limping out of the gates, his golden wings drooping. More of his glamour must’ve dropped because there were long claw marks on his face, both going through his eyes, one of which was missing. The scars on the right side curved down underneath his ears and to his neck whilst the one on the left side, the side without an eye, was much shorter. On that side, there were only three marks, two of which were small whilst the one in the middle stopped at the bottom of his cheek. They looked relatively old so that must’ve been what JB was talking about earlier.

“What did you do to my sister?” Yunhyeong asked, eyes wide and watery as he held his sister. Uriel frowned down at her before sniffing.

“That demon’s pet had to be taken care of.  Once she pledged her loyalty to him, she would belong to him forever,” he said, waving his hand.

“So you just killed her?” Mark asked, realizing that Gayeon had fell on him which is how he ended up on the ground. In that case, Gayeon was seriously heavier than she looked. Mark didn’t doubt muscles had a lot to do with it.

“Yes, I thought that was obvious,” Uriel said, golden wings fluttering.

“Uriel, this isn’t right,” Junior said.

“Justice isn’t always right, but it’s necessary,” Uriel replied.

“No, she didn’t do anything to you. They hadn’t done anything to you,” Junior said, waving towards the compound.

“They would have. Demons cannot be good. They must be eradicated,” Uriel said, sounding nearly robotic in his words.

“Then they should send someone else to do the job right,” a voice from behind Uriel said. Uriel groaned, turning around. JB was standing on top of the gate, Nana right next to him. JB’s face was covered in blood and Mark realized Uriel must’ve returned the favor. Nana seemed to be favoring her side, but other than that, she was fine.

“Demons are like fucking roaches,” Uriel said, wings fluttering again.

JB snorted, wavering slightly. He had to be losing a lot of blood, it was amazing he was still standing what with those wounds.

“I need to make this quick, I’ve been out of Heaven for too long,” Uriel grumbled, rolling his shoulders.

“You won’t be going back,” Nana said.

“I’d beg to differ,” Uriel sniffed.

“I’d like to see you beg,” JB said and then the siblings were moving. Despite all three being wounded, they moved much faster than was humanly possible.

“We need to get away,” Junior said.

“We can’t leave Gayeon. I won’t leave her,” Yunhyeong said. Dongjun was holding her in his arms, seemingly unbothered by the dead weight.

“We won’t leave her,” Junior soothed, coming over to run a reassuring hand up and down Yunhyeong’s back. That really seemed to help as the young siren sniffed, rubbing his nose.

“Come on, let’s put her in the car. We should probably hunker down until things clear up,” Junior’s nose scrunched up as he spoke as if he hated the idea of staying out of the fight. He was definitely a hunter that was for sure.

“What do we do if they can’t beat Uriel?” Hyuna asked. Junior hesitated, turning to look at where the three were fighting.

“I don’t really know,” Junior said.

“What about the binding?” Mark asked. Junior turned towards him, surprised.

“What?” he asked.

“Well, Uriel said it earlier when he was pretending to be Minzy. We can force him into a contract and he’ll have to stop,” Mark said.

“Yeah but who is going to take him on?” Jackson asked. Junior turned, taking in their surroundings. Dongjun, Yunhyeong, and Hyuna were in the SUV with Gayeon’s body, prepared to leave at Junior’s signal. Besides the compound, it was rather bare for miles. Thoughts began forming in Junior’s mind and he nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

“I’ll do it,” Junior said. Both Jackson and Mark turned towards him.

“If I’m going to do this, I’ll need your help,” he said, moving towards the fight.

“Um, maybe we should be heading in the opposite direction,” Jackson mused although he was following them.

“No, I need to be close, to get some of his blood in the circle. Until then, I need the two of you to make a circle,” Junior said.

“Don’t you need blood for that?” Mark asked.

“I do but just a little towards the end. Instead, I need you to draw this,” Junior said, drawing a little figure on his hand. When Jackson and Mark had the design memorized, they started digging into the dirt beneath them. It took a bit of work but everyone around them was pretty busy as it was.

While they were making the circle, Junior crouched down in front of it. He began whispering something under his breath, eyes closed as he focused. Neither Mark nor Jackson knew what he was saying, but they just kept on with what they were doing.

As Junior’s whispering got louder, Mark got the feeling Junior was summoning Uriel. When he turned towards the fighting, he saw that Uriel was kind of losing. Nana was nowhere to be seen at the moment, but JB seemed fully capable of holding his own despite his wounds. Mark watched as Uriel started sliding backwards.

The angel seemed just as surprised as he turned around. When he saw the circle, which was starting to glow, his eyes flashed dangerously.

_Close your eyes!_

Mark nearly jumped at Jaebum’s voice in his head, but he repeated his order out loud to the others. Even though Mark’s eyes were closed, his eyelids lit up from Uriel’s light. He ducked down, unintentionally crouching in the middle of the circle.

 **“You will not bound me!”** Although the voice sounded different, that was definitely Uriel. His voice sounded like glass shattering.

_Get out of the circle!_

That was definitely Nana’s voice, but Mark couldn’t move. Uriel was still in his true form so Mark couldn’t open his eyes and he had no idea where to move. So, he stayed where he was, ignoring the warning in his head. All of a sudden though, everything got really quiet and Mark opened his eyes.

For a moment, he thought he was seeing things because something was coming straight for him and it wasn’t Uriel. In fact, Mark had no idea where Uriel was at all despite the area being extremely bright. Mark didn’t even have time to move before something was barreling into him.

Mark felt himself hit the ground, his head smacking against the ground so hard he thought he would pass out, but he didn’t. His hand rubbed up against something sharp enough to split the skin and Mark expected it to sting. Instead, it felt like he was fire, like something was searing through him and searching for an exit.

Vaguely, he heard someone screaming and hoped it wasn’t him. Mark turned onto his side, curling into a little ball as the fire seared through his veins. He closed his eyes and squeezed them tight, ignoring the pain shooting through every nerve ending.

“Mark? Mark, wake up dude. Seriously, this isn’t funny.”

Mark opened his eyes, blinking a couple times. He was surprised to see Jackson hovering over him, eyes wide and watery. When Jackson realized he was awake, he hugged Mark so tight Mark’s breath rushed out of him.

“Dude, can’t, can’t breathe man, lemme go,” Mark huffed. When Jackson pulled away, tears were trailing down his face and Mark felt so bad.

“Don’t do that to me again! Like, ever!” Jackson said.

“What did I do? What happened?” Mark asked, confused. He didn’t really remember much. One minute he was closing his eyes from Uriel’s true form and then everything was hurting.

“Well, I’m not really sure what you did, but Nana says it was stupid,” Jackson said. Someone on his other side snorted. When Mark turned his head, he was more than surprised to see JB squatting down next to him, his wings gone. He wasn’t bleeding anymore but the damage was done. His scars were just like Uriel’s but one eye was closed so Mark couldn’t tell if it was missing or not. The open eye was glaring at him.

“What happened?” Mark asked, confused.

“You got yourself bounded idiot. I told you to get out of the circle,” Nana said. She was standing in front of him, hands on her hips. She, like her brother, was glaring at him, and her wings were gone.

“I’m bounded? To Uriel?” Mark asked.

“No, I’m bounded to Uriel.” Mark turned and saw Junior sitting on the other side of Jackson. He looked tired and a little pale, but he was smiling. Next to him, Uriel was there, arms crossed and a pout on his lips.

“What? So what happened?” Mark asked, confused.

“Well, as it turns out, Uriel here is a whiny little child who likes to throw tantrums,” Junior said. Uriel glared but didn’t say anything.

“And when he realized what I was doing, he brought JB along. Naturally that would’ve overwhelmed and broken the circle but you were still in it. Since I had started the spell and it was meant for Uriel, he was bound to me and well, the spell would’ve stopped after that but you were bleeding so the spell didn’t really need words,” Junior explained, pointing at Mark’s hand.

When Mark lifted his hand, he was surprised to see a cut on his palm. It wouldn’t mess up any of his nerves, but it had been enough to bind them. Mark turned towards JB again and the demon was still there, one eye still glaring at him. Mark frowned.

“Please tell me you’ve got both eyes,” Mark breathed. JB blinked with one vibrant green eye and huffed.

“Fucking birdbrain over there just wanted someone to match with him,” JB said, but he opened his other eye. Mark sighed in relief upon seeing the other eye. It was there, but it was pretty damn red, which would explain why it had been closed. JB raised one brow at him before closing the eye again.

“Mortals are so weird,” he grumbled.

“Shut up, you’re bound to me now,” Mark said. JB didn’t say anything.

“Holy shit, did I make you shut up?” Mark asked, eyes wide.

“No dipshit, ugh, humans, I swear,” that was Uriel.

“No, you have to order them to do things,” Junior said.

“Oh, well, that’s good to know,” Mark breathed.

“My life is ruined,” Uriel groaned.

“I order you to shut up,” Junior said. Uriel closed his mouth but he glared at Junior with his eye.

“Wait, what about the others?” Mark said, rushing to get up. Once he did, he wobbled and almost fell again.

“Trust fall,” he mumbled as he fell. Luckily, he didn’t hit the ground. When he opened his eyes, one vibrant green eye was looking down at him.

JB didn’t say anything as he helped Mark back onto his two feet.

“We need to check on them,” Mark said, completely ignoring the fact that he’d nearly busted his ass.

“Calm down, we’ve got to erase this circle and then we can get back to them,” Junior said.

“Make Uriel do it,” Jackson said. Uriel glared before pouting, crossing his arms again and turning away from them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the main story.

In the end, Mark, Jackson, and Junior ended up removing the circle. Uriel watched whilst Nana turned towards her brother. She had been the one to help heal his wounds but the scars would last the rest of his life.

When they got back to the car, the others were waiting for them. Hyuna and Dongjun rushed towards them, asking questions in near unison. Yunhyeong was the only one who stepped towards JB. The demon had been standing off to the side, but he turned his eye on Yunhyeong when the boy was standing in front of him. Everyone quieted down to watch.

“Please, can you help my sister?” the boy asked. JB looked down at him out of one eye before looking towards the car.

“Please,” Yunhyeong pleaded. Mark was about to order JB to do it, or at least to answer the kid, when JB walked past Yunhyeong, completely ignoring his pleas. Mark was pretty sure the kid was going to have a fit until Nana put a hand on his shoulder, shushing him gently.

The others shuffled around to watch as JB opened the trunk where Gayeon was lying. She was completely still, dark eyes closed now. Her shirt was absolutely ruined with the blood on it. For a moment, JB just stood over her before he turned and shot Uriel a rather vicious glare. Uriel merely huffed, his golden wings fluffing up for a moment in annoyance.

JB turned away from him and focused on Gayeon again. He let his hand hover over the wound for a moment. Yunhyeong and Hyuna were completely frozen as JB pressed his hand to the wound. His hand started glowing for a moment and then he pulled his hand away. At first, nothing happened and Yunhyeong almost fell to his knees.

“Get up,” JB said, his voice gentle despite the obvious command. Once again, nothing happened until Gayeon gasped. Her eyes flew open and they matched JB’s in color. She started coughing for a bit until JB sat her up. Gayeon looked around wildly, bright eyes searching faces until they focused on JB’s. When they did, she settled down and her eyes went back to their normal brown.

“Sir,” she said, “I finished my mission,” she finished.

“Yes, and I am very pleased. Now, make your brother stop crying, it’s freaking me out.” Gayeon blinked a few times before looking towards Yunhyeong as if she hadn’t noticed him. JB stepped back so Gayeon could get out and then Yunhyeong was on her, nearly knocking her over. JB wrinkled his nose and stepped away, looking rather uncomfortable.

“Not used to seeing people cry?” Uriel teased. JB turned and glared at the angel.

“Don’t make me rip your spine out through your mouth,” JB growled.

“Oh, testy,” Uriel purred. JB stalked towards him until the two were standing right in front of each other. Uriel was slightly taller but it didn’t even seem like it.

“You should probably call that off. My brother is a man of his word,” Nana said, looking at her nails in a rather amused fashion.

“JB! I order you not to do that!” Mark called. The demon glanced at him, eye flashing before he turned back to Uriel.

“What? Demon on a leash?” Uriel cooed.

“You act as if you aren’t,” JB hissed.

“Uriel! I order you to stop,” Junior said. Uriel’s golden wings spread out in what seemed to be an intimidation tactic. JB punched Uriel in the mouth.

“JB!” Mark exclaimed.

“You said not to rip his spine out, I didn’t,” JB growled, stalking towards him and ignoring the angel. Uriel was on his ass, coughing up golden blood. He wiped his mouth before he stood up and stalked after JB.

“Uriel! I order you to come over here!” Junior exclaimed, sounding exasperated. Uriel strained towards JB but it was obvious he couldn’t do anything. JB smirked, flicking Uriel off. The angel gasped and his wings flapped as if he could fly towards JB but he didn’t move. After a moment, Uriel gave up and stomped towards Junior’s side where he folded his wings in until they disappeared.

“This is going to be a long ride back to base,” Junior sighed, rubbing his temples. Nana laughed in delighted glee.

A long and very grueling explanation was eventually given to Chaerin. Chaerin ended up punching Uriel in the face and JB grinned, proclaiming that any bad feelings towards Chaerin was gone. Chaerin didn’t seem to really mind either way, but Uriel was beyond furious. He pouted and huffed when Junior ordered him to sit down. He obliged when Junior said he would make him go to time out until the end of the meeting if he didn’t sit.

Eventually, they came to an agreement as to what was going to happen now. Obviously, such strong demons and an angel shouldn’t be running off on their own, so their contract wasn’t going to be removed. Instead, all of them were going to live together.

Well, not together, but more like in the same building owned and protected by hunters. Gayeon refused to be away from JB for too long so they were moved into the apartment across from where Junior, Mark, JB, and Uriel were going to stay.

Surprisingly, Chaerin hadn’t forced them into becoming hunters. She had only wanted to make sure they could handle themselves in the situation they’d found themselves in. She offered classes for them to train some more if they so wished, but becoming a hunter was a decision she would not force.

Uriel had to be given a name, and that took a few days. In the end, Junior and Uriel decided on Yugyeom. Nana decided that she would not be sharing an apartment with them, but accepted the one next door. She refused to be bounded to anyone, but as long as she behaved there wouldn’t be any problems.

The only issue seemed to be JB and Yugyeom who just could not get along. As it turns out, orders could only last so long and both Junior and Mark had to repeatedly order their charges away from each other. Mark considered forcing them into supernatural therapy or something because it was just getting out of hand.

The only order that seemed to last long was the order against any true violence. So, Yugyeom turned out to be pretty bratty. It didn’t help that he was rather cute and he knew it. He also had a thing for pranks and so it was quite often that their mornings started off with JB chasing the angel around and Yugyeom sucking up to Junior for protection. Despite the angel being way older than most of them, Junior still got all parent like and protected him.

Mark just thought it was hilarious when JB cornered the angel in his room when Junior was showering. Yugyeom usually stopped teasing JB for a few weeks after that. Mark never knew what JB did but it was nothing physical, but Yugyeom always had a haunted expression every time they passed each other.

It was an interesting household, but they learned how to get along and work together.


	12. Glimpses: 1

Mark sighed, rolling over slowly. It took him a minute to wake up, but when he did, he sat up. Yawning, Mark got up and shuffled out into the living room. He wasn’t all that surprised to see Jaebum standing in front of the floor to ceiling window. Mark went to the kitchen first where the coffee was already hot and ready. Sometimes, he really appreciated the fact that Jaebum didn’t sleep.

When he had his cup, Mark made his way towards Jaebum. Mark knew Jaebum knew he was there, but he didn’t pay him any attention. Quietly, Mark stood next to Jaebum and looked out at the dark sky. The sun wasn’t even up yet and Mark was pretty sure it wouldn’t be coming up for another hour or two. Humming softly, Mark turned towards the demon.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, voice soft. Jaebum could choose to answer or ignore him, Mark didn’t mind. Eventually though, Jaebum turned towards him. He didn’t bother with keeping his glamour up inside the house so his scars were visible. Both eyes were open, vibrant green eyes glowing in the night. Despite the scars, Mark still thought Jaebum was handsome.

“I miss flying,” Jaebum said. Mark frowned. In the two months they’d been here, Jaebum hadn’t said anything about flying. He didn’t talk about his past much, mostly because there was nothing to talk about. A majority of his life he’d been bound to a piece of earth, far away from civilization. Mark bit his lip, looking out at the world again. After a few moments, Mark stepped away.

“Alright, come on,” Mark said, turning and heading for the door. Jaebum didn’t move for a moment, but curiosity eventually won out and he followed him. Mark took them out of the apartment and to the left. They were on the top floor for this very reason, but Mark hadn’t made it obvious that Jaebum could do what he wanted, within reason of course. Usually, the demon was in the apartment, getting used to the world that he had missed.

At the end of the hall was a small stairway with a door at the top. Mark opened it and stepped out into the early morning air. Jaebum followed him, seeming surprised. He most likely hadn’t known this was here. Mark felt a little bad that he hadn’t brought this up sooner.

“You can fly,” Mark said, turning to look at Jaebum. He was looking up at the sky, a rather thoughtful expression on his face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring this up earlier. It’s just, Nana and Yugyeom fly off on their own all the time. I thought you did the same thing,” Mark explained.

“No,” was all Jaebum said.

“Well, I know that now. I didn’t before, you know, because this is my first time having a contract with anyone. But you are definitely allowed to fly if you’d like. I’d just really appreciate if you didn’t do, like, demon things? No killing, scaring people, obviously showing off that you’ve got wings, that kind of thing. Other than that, go ahead,” Mark said, waving at the sky.

Jaebum turned to look at him, scars deep but his smile genuine.

“Thank you.” Mark had not been expecting that. He looked away and kicked at the ground.

“Yeah yeah, spread your wings and fly and all that shit,” Mark said, waving towards the sky. He heard Jaebum’s rich laughter before the telltale signs of him unfurling his wings. When Mark looked again, Jaebum was up in the sky, wings flapping.

Mark found himself grabbing a chair. Thanks to Chaerin, the roof was all theirs and so it was like another living room. Mark got comfortable and watched Jaebum fly. It was almost therapeutic. Mark wasn’t sure why, but Jaebum didn’t seem all that interested in going anywhere. He just wanted to fly. Mark found himself drifting off to the sound of Jaebum’s wings flapping.

When Mark opened his eyes again, Jaebum was leaning over him. The sun outlined him and his unfurled wings and Mark felt like he was looking at an angel although he was well aware it was quite the opposite. Jaebum’s glamour was firmly in place and so his skin was untouched and soft looking. Mark found that he really didn’t care for that, but he didn’t comment.

Instead, he took in the vibrant green eyes filled with happiness. Jaebum was actually grinning, something he only saw when Nana was around. Seeing it now was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

“Enjoy yourself?” Mark asked, sitting up.

“Yes,” Jaebum purred. Oh, Mark had never heard that sound before. If that’s what Jaebum sounded like when he was happy, then Mark was definitely here for it.

When they got back into the apartment, Junior was up and cooking. Yugyeom was perched on the island, his eye following Junior’s movements until he heard the two of them. When he saw them, he smirked.

“Oh, did you guys get frisky on the roof?” he teased.

“I think you’re just jealous I won’t get frisky with you,” Jaebum purred, sauntering into the kitchen. Mark seriously had to let Jaebum fly more if this was how he acted afterwards.

“I would never let you touch me,” Yugyeom growled, rolling his eyes. Jaebum laughed, a rich noise as he got closer to Yugyeom, barely any space in between them.

“Oh yes, I believe you would. But,” Jaebum paused, leaning really close to Yugyeom. The angel didn’t move, just stared at him, “I’m not interested in you.” And then, he snapped his teeth at Yugyeom, the angel jerking back.

“You ass!” Yugyeom shrieked, kicking at the demon who merely laughed, moving away from him. Mark leaned against the island, watching Jaebum with interest.

Jaebum was pretty much like that for the rest of the day. When Nana swung by, she took in his playful nature and laughed.

“Finally released him from his coop?” she asked Mark, sitting next to him. The others had come over as well and Jackson and Jaebum were currently wrestling in the middle of the living room. Yugyeom was betting on Jackson whilst Gayeon bet on Jaebum. Mark wouldn’t admit it, but he was betting on Jaebum as well.

“I wasn’t aware I was keeping him cooped up,” Mark said honestly. Nana shrugged, patting his leg.

“Don’t worry about it, I would’ve warned you if it was getting to be too much. Besides, this is the first time either of you have been in a contract, you’re working on communication,” Nana said, making Mark feel better without even trying.

“Is he always like this after he flies?” Mark asked, watching Jaebum make Jackson tap out. It was Dongjun’s turn next.

“Gayeon, handle my lightweight,” Jaebum said. Gayeon grinned, taking his place.

“Don’t hurt my cousin!” Hyuna exclaimed.

“I won’t, not too badly anyway,” Gayeon purred. Apparently, whatever Jaebum felt bled into Gayeon’s emotions if it was strong enough and so the both of them were extremely playful today.

“Yes. Flying is quite the experience and it’s worse for him. He hasn’t been able to fly in a very long time, so of course it’ll be even stronger,” Nana explained. Mark could understand that.

“Mark, can I ask you something kind of personal?” Nana asked suddenly. Mark turned towards her, a confused expression on his face.

“Um, sure?” he replied. Nana smiled but then her expression smoothed into a carefully blank mask.

“Do you like him?” she asked. Mark nearly choked on his own spit. Nana watched him, an amused expression filtering through her blank mask before it smoothed out.

“I-,” Mark paused, unsure of how to answer that. He found himself looking at Jaebum again. The demon was cheering Gayeon on. In the midst of the excitement, Jaebum had let his glamour melt away. Once again, Mark found himself enthralled by how handsome Jaebum was, scars and all.

“I do,” Mark said, still looking at the cluster on the floor.

“Good,” was all Nana said.


	13. Glimpses: 2

Uriel sat up, heart racing as he looked around. For a moment, it felt like the world was too dark and Uriel couldn’t see. Why couldn’t he see? He hated not being able to see. He was God’s Light, he illuminated everything. Uriel began to panic, eye searching wildly for any source of light, anything at all. Before he could truly panic, the lights of the living room turned on.

Uriel turned around quickly, frowning when he saw a demon there. Standing, Uriel let his wings unfurl, glaring with one eye. He knew this demon, this was the demon that had taken his eye from him, had shortened Uriel’s world to one scope.

“You,” Uriel growled. The demon shifted his weight, tilting his head to the side.

“You can’t hurt me,” the demon said, tone calm despite the threat in his midst. Uriel’s hands curled into fists and he growled, taking a step forward.

“Would you like to bet on it?” he snarled, eye beginning to glow.

“Yes, actually,” the demon said.

With a snarl, Uriel charged towards the demon but before he could hit him, his body tensed. Uriel’s eye widened in confusion and he focused on his fist, forcing it just that bit closer. The demon didn’t blink at all, instead, he raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you finished?” he asked.

Uriel snarled and backed up, circling the demon for a moment. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t hit him. Maybe it was the demon’s doing. With a snarl, Uriel lunged again. The demon didn’t even turn around and still Uriel froze mere centimeters from the demon’s person. With an angered hiss, the angel stepped back and started prowling again.

“Why can’t I hit you? What kind of sorcery is this?” he demanded, moving so he was standing in front of the demon. The hell spawn crossed his arms, appearing to be largely unimpressed with him.

“Your master made it so that you cannot truly harm me. My master did the same,” he said. Uriel snorted.

“Master? I have no master,” he hissed, pacing again.

“I’d beg to differ actually,” the demon sniffed.

“You’re lying, demons always lie. You’re nothing but traitors to Father,” Uriel snarled.

“Actually, I’m not a traitor at all. I was born a very long time after the revolt,” the demon said.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re still a demon and so you count,” Uriel snapped.

“You’re hurting my feelings,” the demon said, his tone nonplussed.

“I’m going to get revenge for what you did to my face,” Uriel growled.

“You already have,” the demon replied. Before Uriel could ask what he meant, the demon’s glamour melted away. Uriel paused in his movements, taking in the scars gouging the demon’s face. It was exactly like Uriel’s only he still had an eye.

Frowning, Uriel stared at his face, trying to remember when that had happened. It took a moment, but slowly the angel’s wings curled back up, disappearing as he calmed.

“Jaebum,” Yugyeom said. Jaebum tilted his head to the side but didn’t say anything. Yugyeom’s eye went from a bright yellow to a darker color and he stopped glowing. Luckily he hadn’t reached his true form otherwise Jaebum would be a pile of dust.

“Took you long enough,” Jaebum said, walking around him and sitting on the couch. Yugyeom hesitated for a moment before he joined him.

“What happened?” Yugyeom asked, looking down at his hands.

“You probably meditated for a bit and got lost in your memories. It happens,” Jaebum shrugged, still seeming rather bored.

“I’m sorry, for what I said,” Yugyeom said, feeling a little awkward. They usually teased each other and fought, but it had been a long while since Yugyeom had truly considered him a threat.

“You shouldn’t be sorry, it’s true,” Jaebum said, shrugging.

“No, it’s not,” Yugyeom replied, surprising both of them in his vehemence.

“Before I met you and Nana, I always believed that demons were naturally evil. You go against what angels are and, I guess I was still bitter from the revolt. They were my brothers and sisters and they went against Father. I treated your kind with extreme prejudice and that was wrong of me.

“Hell, the only difference between us is which sides we chose, and you didn’t even get to pick a side. And living with you and getting to know you and Nana, I see that demons are not born evil. Some may choose to be evil, but no one is born evil. And I’m sorry for what I did. I didn’t know Sungbin well, he was in a different faction, but his lover, she worked under me. I always feel guilt whenever I show my true form and that situation was no different.

“It was a time of war, but that doesn’t stop me from feeling terrible. I am God’s Light, before me there was nothing but darkness, but no one but Father can even look at me in my true form. I used to spend a lot of time in the medical rooms, begging for forgiveness because I could not control myself. Even after the revolt, I harmed just as many who were on our side as I did those who weren’t. I feel bad for each and every one of them.

“And yet, here I am, judging you and Nana for something you cannot control. I didn’t think much about it because I never spent time with demons before, but now, I know better. And I’m sorry for treating you that way. I can’t change the past, but I can definitely do better in the future.”

For a moment, it was entirely quiet as Jaebum took in Yugyeom’s words. After a moment, the demon rolled his eyes.

“So what, you confessing to me?” Jaebum asked. Yugyeom nearly looked offended until he realized what Jaebum was doing and he snorted, shoving Jaebum’s shoulder too gently to be harmful.

“I wouldn’t go near you with a twenty inch pole. Besides, you’ve totally got the hots for your master,” Yugyeom teased, holding out the last word playfully. Jaebum looked at him with a very unimpressed expression.

“Glass houses should not throw stones,” Jaebum said. Yugyeom decidedly did not flush.

“Shut up,” Yugyeom grumbled.

Jaebum chuckled as he stood up, stretching for a moment. He let his arms fall down before he turned and went into the kitchen. Yugyeom could hear him moving around, making the coffee that their master’s seemed to love so much.

“I’m sorry,” Yugyeom said, hearing when Jaebum froze in the kitchen, coffee filter in hand, “for what I did to your face. I was angry and compulsive. I still am, really, but I’m learning.”

Jaebum didn’t move for a few moments before he started moving again.

“Don’t worry about it. I started it,” Jaebum’s voice was soft, but Yugyeom heard it clearly. He put a hand on his face, touching the eyelid that no longer protected anything.

“You had every reason for doing what you did,” Yugyeom said, remembering the look on JB’s young face when he had slain the kid’s parents. He had underestimated the boy at the time and hadn’t expected him to attack. Yugyeom admitted that he deserved it, no kid deserved what Uriel had forced him to see.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t change the fact that we’re equal now. I’d appreciate it if you’d stop apologizing. It’s freaking me out.” Yugyeom smiled, letting his hand trail down one of the scars.

“Thank you,” he said. This time, Jaebum huffed, a cup being placed on the counter.

“If you’re going to keep being all mushy I’m going to kick your fucking ass, orders be damned,” Jaebum growled, the threat empty due to their masters’ orders. Neither one of them could come at each other with true intent to harm or kill. The teasing they did worked and JB could freely punch Yugyeom without wanting to kill him or truly hurt him, but anything further than that wouldn’t fly.

“I just wanted to thank you for snapping me out of what happened, that’s it,” Yugyeom scoffed for Jaebum’s benefit. The demon definitely got uncomfortable around emotions.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Seriously, stop with this emotional bullshit,” Jaebum grumbled, still shuffling around.

“Pft, what? Am I distracting you from making your precious master his favorite cup of coffee?” Yugyeom asked.

“I will murder you in your sleep,” Jaebum growled. Yugyeom laughed, well aware that neither of them slept at all.

“Whatever, you totally like me,” Yugyeom said. He barely dodged the cup thrown at his head. Grinning, Yugyeom got up to wake Junior. In the kitchen, Jaebum huffed, a small smile on his face as he turned back to the coffee. 


	14. Glimpses: 3

“What is a star buck?” Jaebum asked. Mark turned towards him, taking in the demon’s confused expression.

“It’s Starbucks, Jaebum,” Mark said.

“I still don’t understand its purpose,” Jaebum replied.

“It’s the pinnacle of coffee dreams,” Jackson breathed, sidling up to loop his arm through one of Jaebum’s. The group, minus Yunhyeong and Dongjun, were heading out to Starbucks to hang out. They didn’t head out as a group all that much now that school had started again, so they were catching up on old times. It wasn’t odd at all that Junior, two demons, and an angel was joining them.

Inside Starbucks, they made their orders. Nana, Jaebum, and Yugyeom didn’t need to eat or drink anything, but Nana insisted on a macchiato. The other two didn’t seem all that interested. Instead, they followed the others to a free table where everyone settled down.

“I don’t really understand the obsession with coffee,” Yugyeom said, taking in how full the place was. It was a surprise they’d gotten a seat at all.

“That’s because you haven’t experienced it, especially during finals week,” Junior said. Despite being a hunter, he definitely attended school. He’d even transferred over to their university so he could be closer to them. No one had any problems with that.

“What are finals?” Jaebum asked, looking to Mark.

“They’re horrible, evil tests that should be vanquished,” Mark said. Jaebum frowned, looking to Gayeon. She only laughed but seemed to agree.

The group fell into discussion that flowed rather easily. Yugyeom seemed to know the most about their world between the three newbies, but Nana and Jaebum had been bound to pieces of land so of course they couldn’t really learn anything. Hell, Jaebum was still getting used to being in such loud areas, having been isolated from civilization for centuries. It was a work in progress.

At one point, their drinks had arrived and with them, a girl who was looking to flirt. Jackson, the flirt of the group, was more than ready to oblige. The girl completely overlooked them and zeroed in on Jaebum. She was smiling brightly, one finger curling through a strand of dark hair.

“Hi,” she said, blushing a little when Jaebum’s vibrant green eyes took her in.

“Hello,” Jaebum replied, turning to look at the others in confusion. They were just as surprised as him, except for Nana who looked a mixture of amused and annoyed.

“I couldn’t help but notice you over here,” the girl said, her hand landing on Jaebum’s shoulder. The demon looked at it before looking at the girl’s face.

_What is she doing?_

Mark heard JB’s voice floating through his head. At first, Mark used to reply out loud until Nana informed him that he could think in response, instead of seeming like he was talking to himself.

_She is flirting with you. She finds you attractive._

_Gross._

Mark nearly choked on his drink. Everyone turned to look towards him and Nana looked more amused than annoyed now. Mark looked at JB who looked rather exasperated.

_Make her leave._

_How do you expect me to do that?_

_I don’t know, scare her._

_Scaring someone is more your forte._

_Maybe I should show her my face._

_Um, no, no don’t do that._

JB huffed and that was the end of their conversation as he turned back towards the woman.

“What can I help you with?” JB asked, tilting his head at her.

“Well, I was wondering if I could get your number?” the girl sounded so hopeful Mark felt bad.

“I don’t have a phone.” Jaebum was definitely not lying about that. He could appear where he wanted for the most part, a phone was not necessary.

“Oh,” the girl looked a mixture of surprised and confused. Mark understood. In South Korea, everyone seemed to have a phone, and a fancy one at that.

“Well,” she began but Jaebum waved his hand, stopping her.

“No,” Jaebum said.

“What?” she asked.

“I do apologize but, I’m interested in someone. You’re a beautiful girl but, I’ve got my eyes set on someone.” The girl blinked a few times, looking a little dazed before she smiled.

“Well, she’s a lucky woman,” she said. Jaebum hummed but didn’t comment. When the girl left, all eyes were on Jaebum.

“You’ve got your eyes on someone?” Jackson asked, leaning forward, eyes wide.

“Well, I’m looking at you aren’t I?” Jaebum asked. For a moment, Jackson just stared at Jaebum before the demon snorted, huffing a small laugh.

“Hey! I almost believed that!” Jackson exclaimed playfully. Jaebum shrugged.

For the remained of their little outing, the others asked about Jaebum’s crush. Mark was rather quiet, internally raging as he tried to figure out who Jaebum liked. The demon didn’t even get out much, at least, not that Mark knew of. He glanced around the table, taking in everyone.

Jaebum had already taken Jackson off the list. Nana wouldn’t be on it for obvious reasons. Yugyeom wouldn’t either because Jaebum had already made it obvious it wasn’t him. That left Gayeon, Hyuna, and Mark. Mark didn’t even consider Dongjun or Yunhyeong because those two were minors. Jaebum may be a demon, but he didn’t seem to care for people who were that young.

Mark bit his lip, looking between Hyuna and Gayeon. He looked at Gayeon, wondering if it was her. Jaebum hadn’t denied the gender usage so it was a girl, which ruled Mark out. He ignored how down he felt about that. Instead, he looked between Hyuna and Gayeon, trying to figure it out.

Gayeon and Jaebum were definitely really close. Their connection to each other was strong thanks to Gayeon’s loyalty to him. However, the way they interacted seemed more like siblings then lovers. Besides, Jackson definitely liked Gayeon still even though he hadn’t made a move on her yet. Mark wondered if he ever would. So, it had to be Hyuna.

“Mark?” Mark blinked, turning to look up at Jaebum who was looking at him in confusion. Mark looked around, realizing the others had already left the shop. Those assholes.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asked. Mark nodded and stood up, running fingers through his hair.

“I’m fine, just thinking.” Jaebum hummed but didn’t ask what he’d been thinking about.

“Well, if you’d like to think and walk,” Jaebum teased. Mark punched him in the shoulder, well aware that it wouldn’t do anything. Jaebum indulged him and mocked a hurt expression.

“You wound me,” Jaebum said. Mark snorted and followed him out.

“Finally you two caught up! Smooching in the coffee shop?” Yugyeom asked. Jaebum rolled his eyes and tripped the angel. Luckily, Yugyeom caught himself before he crashed.

“Shut up,” Mark grumbled, looking down as his face flushed.

Nana watched in amusement as Jaebum trailed after Mark, an amused expression on his face. Nana found it beyond amusing and a little exasperating how they tip-toed around each other. She couldn’t really blame her brother what with his lack of experience with anything concerning others. But Mark, Mark was just so oblivious. Nana wondered if she was going to have to spell it out.

As she watched her brother stop Mark from nearly charging into traffic, Nana began plotting.


	15. Glimpses: 4

Jackson walked into the apartment across from his, announcing his arrival quite loudly as he did so. No one responded but Jackson didn’t care. Instead, he made his way into the kitchen where Jaebum was. Jackson wasn’t sure why Jaebum spent most of his time in the kitchen considering he didn’t eat, but he decided not to ask.

“Hey there JB,” Jackson said. The demon turned towards him, his scars visible. Jackson always winced when he saw JB or Yugyeom’s scars. It looked beyond painful and to know they did it to each other made things all the more awkward. At least the two seemed to tolerate each other.

“Jackson,” JB replied in greeting. Jackson shuffled into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter next to the stove. Jaebum watched him for a moment before he turned back towards the stove. Jackson was pretty sure Jaebum was making an omelet.

“Can I ask you something?” Jackson asked.

“You just did,” Jaebum said.

“Fucking smart ass. But seriously,” Jackson said. Jaebum looked at him, one eyebrow raising. Jackson took in the cuts in Jaebum’s eyebrows, all of which were done by the scars. At least they were at the edge of his brow save for one that was a few spots away from the beginning. At least it was a look he pulled off.

“I was just wondering, are you and Gayeon, are you guys a thing?” Jackson asked, playing with his fingers. Jaebum snorted so hard Jackson thought he would take a step back from the force of the action. Jackson looked up at him in surprise. Jaebum was watching him, an amused expression on his face.

“I do not see Gayeon in that way and I never will be able to. Our bond makes it entirely like a sibling thing,” Jaebum said. He turned and began rolling the omelet as he spoke, “and it’s seriously amazing none of you have noticed my affections for Mark.”

For a minute there, Jackson just stared, his mouth open. Jaebum reached over and closed it for him.

“Mark tells me you will catch flies from that,” Jaebum said rather seriously as he turned back to the stove. Jackson would have to explain about that. As it were, he was a little too surprised to actually speak.

“I, holy shit, wait, seriously?” Jackson demanded, trying to gather his thoughts. Jaebum sighed, turning towards Jackson.

“Really? Is it not obvious?” Jaebum asked, seeming truly confused.

“Well, you’re nice to him, but I figured that was the bond thing. And his trust falls seem to be a regular occurrence but seriously, I think that’s just Mark fucking with you,” Jackson said. Jaebum raised a brow.

“If you can’t tell then he must be completely unaware,” Jaebum said after a moment.

“What does that mean?” Jackson asked.

“It means that you flirt with anything that moves except the woman you like. You run from Gayeon like you’re allergic,” Jaebum said.

“Whoa, hold up, I do not,” Jackson said. At Jaebum’s unimpressed expression, Jackson wilted.

“Okay, so what? She scares me as much as she intrigues me,” Jackson said.

“Just ask her out,” Jaebum said.

“Look who’s talking!” Jackson exclaimed.

“I have not done so because Mark doesn’t seem to return my feelings. If I choose to, I can feel and hear what Gayeon feels and thinks. If I’m telling you to ask her out, I am not doing it just to get a laugh out of you being rejected. I’m a demon, but I’m not fucked up,” Jaebum said.

Jackson stared at Jaebum for a moment, watching him make a plate. Jackson was well aware that Jaebum didn’t eat, so the food had to be for Mark. Come to think about it, Jackson wasn’t even sure how he learned to cook.

“How did you learn how to cook?” Jackson asked.

“I learned how from watching television,” Jaebum said, shrugging like that was the easiest thing to do.

“Wait, did you learn how to cook for Mark?” Jackson asked. Jaebum shrugged but didn’t comment.

“Holy shit you do like him!” Jackson exclaimed.

“It bothers me how none of you seemed to notice. My sister and the angel knows. Gayeon knows because she feels it, but that’s cheating,” Jaebum said.

“Well, maybe you should take the advice you gave me,” Jackson said, “just ask him out,” he finished.

“Maybe I will,” Jaebum said. And with that, he was picking up the plate. Jackson felt his stomach growl when he saw the omelet, and grapes. The omelet looked perfect, which was freakishly annoying and cool at the same time. Jaebum could see the peppers peeking out of the omelet.

“Oh my gosh, fall in love with me and make me an omelet that perfect,” Jackson breathed. Jaebum snorted.

“You’re not my type,” Jaebum said over his shoulder. Jackson puffed up, beyond offended.

“I am everyone’s type!” he called over to him. Jaebum’s laugh was the only response.


	16. Glimpses: 5

“So, what do you guys do at night?” Jackson asked, looking at Jaebum and Yugyeom. The two were sitting down in the living room, Yugyeom on the couch and Jaebum on the loveseat.

“Well, I used to sit in Mark’s room, but then he got freaked out and now I take online classes,” Jaebum said.

“What do you mean he got freaked out?” Jackson asked. When Jaebum shrugged, Jackson turned towards Mark who was coming into the living room, a bowl of popcorn in hand.

“Mark, why did you kick JB out of your room?” Jackson demanded, frowning at his best friend. Mark looked confused for a moment as he sat down, looking at JB in confusion.

“At night,” Jaebum supplied.

“JB’s eyes glow in the dark,” Mark said, like that explained everything. Jackson looked at Jaebum’s eyes, the vibrant green kind of glowing right now. When he said so, Mark shook his head.

“It’s not the same. It’s creepy,” Mark said. Jackson couldn’t see it.

Yugyeom seemed bored by the conversation and went to see what Junior was doing in the kitchen.

“I’m serious! I know! Turn the light off, it’s automatic. JB, close your eyes,” Mark said, looking at the demon. JB blinked, looking rather confused, but he did as Mark asked. Jackson went off to turn the light out. It was dark outside so the room was immediately cloaked in darkness. It took Jackson a minute to find his seat again.

“Okay?” Jackson blinked, barely seeing Mark’s outline.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. JB, open your eyes,” Mark said.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then JB opened his eyes. Jackson had been expecting his eyes to just glow, something simple and light. That was not what happened. The green took up JB’s entire eye, the sclera and all. Jackson could definitely see how creepy that was.

“Tilt your head like you do sometimes,” Mark said.

Slowly, the two green orbs tipped to the side, still looking in Jackson’s general direction and Jackson shuddered.

“Okay yeah, I see it,” Jackson said.

For some reason, it looked like JB’s eyes were getting closer, and that was freaking Jackson out.

“Um, JB? Are you getting closer to me?” Jackson asked.

His question wasn’t answered, in fact, the room seemed eerily quiet, and the eyes got closer. Jackson shifted back in his seat when the eyes hovered over him, obviously looking at him considering they were tilted down. Jackson realized that JB hadn’t blinked, not even once.

“Okay, not cool. Lights on, lights the fuck back on,” Jackson squeaked, leaning as far back in the chair as possible. The eyes only disappeared when the lights turned on. Jackson blinked in confusion when he realized JB wasn’t in front of him. In fact, he was the one who had turned the lights on. Mark was still sitting down on the couch, a smug look on his face.

“Told you,” Mark said as Yugyeom and Junior came back in the room.

“Does Yugyeom do that?” Jackson asked, still a little shaken as JB went back to his seat.

“What? The freaky eye thing?” Junior asked. Obviously, he had experienced it before.

“No. Yugyeom’s more like a night light, the outline of him glows, but its low enough I can still sleep,” Junior said.

“Dude, I swear JB was standing over me,” Jackson said, glaring at JB. The demon blinked but didn’t confirm nor deny it. Jackson huffed, crossing his arms.

“You said you take classes online, what are you learning?” Mark asked, changing the subject.

“I like languages, and dancing,” JB said, turning his vibrant gaze on Mark.

“Languages? Which ones?” Mark asked.

“Well, the site I’m on has a lot of them so I’m just going through them,” JB said.

The conversation eventually went on from there. Yugyeom had been roped in taking some classes too and he was more than happy to brag about it. JB seemed more closed off about it unless Mark asked. It was interesting figuring out what an angel and a demon did in their free time. Jackson was more than happy to forget all about what happened around JB when the light was off. Instead, he immediately began teasing JB in French when he listed it as one of the languages he was learning. At JB’s annoyed expression, Jackson could tell he had learned enough words to know who he was talking about.


	17. Glimpses: 6

Mark knocked on Jackson’s door for like the umpteenth time, frowning at the wooden barrier. Honestly, he’d texted Jackson like five minutes ago, letting him know that he was coming over. He was seriously considering kicking it down when JB stepped around him and opened the door. Mark stared for a moment, fully aware that the door had been locked when he tried it. When he looked at JB for an explanation, the demon was already going inside, his expression dark.

Mark followed JB inside, quickly striding after the demon into Jackson’s living room. Out of all the things he figured he’d see, a boy with very large wings pinning Jackson down to the floor was not one of them.

“Holy shit,” Mark breathed, getting Jackson’s attention. Jackson looked rather terrified honestly, and he seemed beyond relieved to see them.

“I’m so glad you came! Please get him off of me, holy shit,” Jackson shrieked when the demon, well Mark was assuming that’s what he was, hissed angrily. Mark was pretty sure the demon was going to attack, but then JB was there. JB was rather calm as he grabbed the guy by the back of his neck and just lifted him off, feet hovering off of the floor. Jackson crab walked backwards, nearly hyperventilating with how hard he was breathing.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Jackson breathed, rubbing at his face. JB didn’t answer, instead looking at the demon he was holding with a rather disappointed expression on his face.

“JB, do you know him?” Mark asked, stepping closer. The demon, who was quite small despite his wing size, was kicking his feet and it looked a lot like a little kitten trying to get out of its mother’s hold. However, JB was holding on quite firmly.

“Yes,” JB said, using his free hand to flick the demon’s nose.

“Stop it,” JB ordered and the kid stopped moving, just froze.

“Well, that’s definitely not creepy,” Jackson said, standing up slowly. JB ignored him.

“What are you doing here?” JB asked. When the kid didn’t answer, JB shook him a little, making him kick out, his wings flapping harmlessly. JB didn’t even seem to notice the massive things smacking him in the side.

“I don’t like repeating myself,” JB said, preparing to flick the kid again.

“Okay! I’m sorry, sir. Please stop, that hurts,” the kid whined, covering his nose with his hands. When he looked up, bright red eyes were watery with actual tears.

“Oh, he’s so cute,” Mark said, standing next to JB. The older demon snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Cute! He tried to eat me!” Jackson shrieked although he did get closer.

“I am cute!” the kid argued, squeaking when JB shook him again. He curled into himself, JB’s hand around his neck supporting the kid’s entire weight. Mark sometimes forgot that JB was a demon, and a very strong one at that.

“Sir,” the kid whined, turning wet eyes up at JB. JB didn’t seem impressed at all and held his free hand up menacingly. The kid covered his nose again, whimpering softly.

“Um, who is this?” Mark asked after a moment, realizing that JB obviously wasn’t going to say anything.

“This is BamBam,” JB said.

“How does he know you? How’d he even get in here?” Jackson asked.

“He’s my underling,” JB said, like that explained everything.

“Excuse me if this sounds really insensitive, but you’ve literally been bound to a room for centuries, how the hell did you get an underling?” Jackson asked.

“Hey! Don’t talk to him like that!” BamBam shrieked, only to be shook again.

“Hush,” JB said, and BamBam pouted up at him. JB still seemed unbothered by the kid’s cuteness.

“Long story short, I ended up saving his life one day when he ran into my cell. After that, he pledged his loyalty to me,” JB said, waving his hand. Mark had a feeling the story was much more serious than that, but JB didn’t seem interested in telling it. Mark wasn’t going to force him.

“Okay, but how did he get in my place? And why did he attack me?” Jackson demanded.

“Good question,” JB said, raising a brow at the demon that had been rather quiet. With the spotlight on him, he slowly uncurled himself just a bit, looking at JB sheepishly.

“It was an accident! I was trying to find you and I kinda got lost. I wasn’t going to kill him, just figure out where you were! I swear!”

“What did I tell you about threatening innocents? Hm?” JB asked, squeezing BamBam’s neck. The younger demon pouted, curling into himself again and making his eyes really big and cute.

“Awww,” Mark cooed, reaching for his cheek.

“Stop that,” JB said, smushing Mark with his free hand. Mark’s hands fell and he frowned against JB’s palm. He leaned away from it, glaring at JB.

“No you didn’t,” Mark said.

“Don’t get attached, he’ll eat you,” JB said. Mark stared, unsure of if JB was serious or not. It was really hard to tell and right now, it was especially hard.

“Um, what?” Jackson asked, now close enough to see how cute BamBam was. BamBam bat his lashes at Jackson, making a cute face at him. JB had to push Jackson away too, but he was gentle with it.

“Seriously. He feeds off of affection. Stop that,” JB shook BamBam again and the younger whined, cute expression dropping as JB shook him.

“Stop shaking him JB!” Mark said, smacking at his demon’s arm. JB huffed.

“What part of ‘feeds off of affection’ don’t you understand?” JB asked.

While JB was keeping Mark from touching BamBam, Jackson found himself pinching a round cheek, cooing about how cute he was. The second they touched, Jackson felt like he was floating. It was like he was on cloud nine, but it only lasted for about three seconds. JB was swatting Jackson’s hand away. BamBam looked rather amused and for some reason, he seemed even cuter.

“Holy shit he got cuter,” Mark said, taking a step back. It was just too cute. JB seemed to be getting annoyed now. He lifted BamBam up higher with an ease that was seriously scary if the humans in the room truly thought about it, and began walking away.

“Hey! No! Bring him back,” Jackson complained, moving to stop Jaebum. However, before he could, he felt unbelievably faint and he fell. Luckily, JB hadn’t gotten far and ended up helping him land on the couch, keeping BamBam’s body away from the human.

“Oh I feel dizzy,” Jackson breathed, eyes unfocused and he looked a little pale.

“It’ll wear off,” JB said, looking unimpressed with the whole situation.

BamBam was just watching them, having a great view considering how high JB was holding him.

“Sorry about that, I can’t control it,” he said.

“Aw, no, don’t do that. You’re too cute to apologize,” Jackson cooed, reaching for BamBam. Mark slapped his hand down.

“He literally just fed off of you. Holy shit, JB, he fed off of him. What happens now?” Mark demanded, looking up at JB, eyes wide.

“Nothing happens. His life is shortened a bit, but he’ll be fine. He just needs to sit down for a bit, drink some water, maybe take a nap,” JB said, seeming unbothered by the fact that his underling had shortened Jackson’s life.

“Shortened? Oh my goodness, no,” Jackson said, but he sounded kind of sluggish.

“Not by much, you only touched him for a bit so he probably just took what, seven years?” JB glanced up at BamBam who shrugged.

“Does he do that to everyone he touches?” Mark demanded, freaking out a little.

“No. Affection has to be involved otherwise it doesn’t work. It also only works on humans. Although if he takes on a contract, he won’t take from that person’s life,” JB said.

“I just got seven years taken off my life by the cutest demon I’ve ever seen,” Jackson said.

“You’ll be fine,” JB said, standing up straight. His arm didn’t even seem to be tiring from holding a fully grown person. BamBam didn’t seem all that bothered either, as if this was something that happened often.

“He’s sticking around isn’t he?” Jackson asked curiously, his gaze focusing more.

“He might. But don’t worry, I’ll carry around a bottle of water. I’ll spray him and anyone who gets pulled in,” JB said. BamBam didn’t look offended at all. This must’ve been something that happened often for him.

“For now though, I’m going to take him to Nana,” JB said, turning around.

“No! Not Nana! She’ll eat me alive!” BamBam shrieked, clinging onto JB’s arm. JB just walked towards the door, Mark following after them, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“So, can you feed off of affection?” Mark asked, looking at his demon.

“Affection? No,” JB said before he turned to smirk at Mark.

“I can consume souls though.” Mark could only stare after JB as the demon went into Nana’s apartment. He was a little scared of the new information.


	18. Glimpses: 7

Mark watched BamBam cling onto JB's bicep. The kid was a permanent fixture here now, but he seemed to really enjoy clinging to Jackson. However, JB had been serious about the water and sprayed BamBam almost constantly. At one point when the water had been empty, he'd rolled up a magazine and swatted BamBam on the nose with it.

It was interesting, watching the two interact. BamBam was like a really affectionate puppy who seemed hellbent on getting JB's attention. JB didn't seem to care as BamBam climbed all over him like he was a jungle gym, it was only when he started acting cute towards Jackson did JB react. But of course, BamBam could be as cute as he wanted to be towards JB and the demon would give him such an unimpressed look it even hurt Mark's feelings. With Jackson, a human, it could kill him.  
So at the moment, it was around noon and BamBam was just hanging there. 

JB was standing up, his arm out for BamBam to hang off of him, and he didn't seem like he planned on doing anything else. Mark was sitting in the living room, just watching. He hadn't really thought JB was good with kids but BamBam had been hanging there for a solid hour and JB had yet to do anything about it. If anything, it was like he was pretending BamBam wasn't even there.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked after a while. Watching BamBam act like a monkey on JB's arm was cute, but JB was just standing there like a statue, not even breathing, and that was freaking Mark out. BamBam looked at him, smiling.

"Oh you know," he said, swinging a little, "Just hanging around." Mark got a good laugh from that one. JB just stood there. Seriously, was he okay?

"JB? If you're alive, please blink," Mark said. JB looked at him, blinking. Mark sighed in relief.

"Did that freak you out?" Yugyeom asked, walking into the room. He'd been there when BamBam had just latched onto JB. The older demon had actually been going somewhere but apparently aborted the mission when BamBam started crawling over him. Now he was standing near the end of the couch.

"What?" Mark asked, watching Yugyeom hop onto the couch.

"How still he was being," Yugyeom said.

"Yes. That's freaking me out," Mark admitted. JB laughed and put his arm down. BamBam landed on his feet and pouted but JB was moving away to sit on the other end of the couch, closer to Mark.

"Bet money I'd beat you at a staring contest," JB said. Mark believed him.

"What's up with that?" Mark asked. JB shrugged.

"We don't need to breathe or anything, so it's easy," he said.

Before Mark could comment on that bit, their front door was flying open. Jackson flew into the room, flapping his arms for some reason. He ran around the perimeter of the living room before he saw JB and made a dive for the demon. Before Jackson could actually land on him, JB got out of the way. It was too fast for Jackson to change direction so he just slammed into the couch, nearly knocking it over. Yugyeom's weight was what kept it upright.

"Dude!" Jackson cried.

"What's going on?" Mark asked, looking at his best friend. Jackson's eyes were wide and it looked like he was breathing a little too fast.

"She said yes!" Jackson said.

"What?" Mark asked.

"About time," Yugyeom said.

"Who?" BamBam demanded, frowning.

"Gayeon! I asked her out and she said yes! Holy shit, she said yes. What do I do? I didn't think she'd say yes," Jackson said.

"Why not?" Mark asked.

"I don't know! Maybe because she's a literal war goddess," Jackson said.

"Nah," JB said, shaking his head.

"Isn't she an Amazon?" Yugyeom asked.

"Who?" BamBam repeated.

"Gayeon! The war goddess of my dreams!" Jackson replied.

"Not a goddess," JB said.

"War goddess?" BamBam asked.

"Somebody's going to piss off an actual war goddess and I want no part in it," JB commented, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wait! Can we all calm down?" Mark asked. Jackson took some deep breaths and nodded. JB stopped looking at the ceiling.

"So, she said yes, what do you plan on doing now?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. I was just going one step at a time! I didn't even think she'd say yes. I don't even know what she'd like to eat," Jackson cried.

"Anything healthy," JB replied, pushing Jackson off the couch and taking his spot. BamBam looked between the two before sitting next to Jackson, his hand on JB's leg.

"What about movies?" Jackson demanded, turning towards JB.

"She likes action movies, or comedy. You'd know this if you stopped running away from her like she's got cooties," JB said.

"Hey! At least I asked! Look who's still pining!" Jackson replied. JB frowned and for a minute things got kind of quiet and scary, an intimidating pressure suddenly exerting itself. Yugyeom, who JB wasn't looking at, was pantomiming at Jackson to be quiet, slicing his hand across his throat repeatedly.

"True," JB said after a moment, "but at least I know what they like," he replied. The mood lifted as the pressure went away.

"Fine. You got me there," Jackson replied, pouting. JB didn't say anything, but he was frowning.

"Shit. I need to plan something. Why did I pick such an early date?" Jackson asked.

"Jumped the gun there boy," Yugyeom said. Jackson looked offended.

"I am not a boy, I am Jackson," he said.

"At least you know you're name. That's something," Yugyeom replied. Jackson made a scandalized noise.

"Mark," JB said. 

Mark looked away from the two boys, focusing on JB. JB looked like he was thinking about something really hard and Mark let him. Finally, JB looked up and his vibrant green eyes seemed brighter, focused.

"Will you go out with me?"

Wait. What?


	19. Glimpses: 8

Mark bit as his lip nervously. He held up the black sweater before holding up the grey one. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing. He was pretty sure JB wouldn't care what he wore. They weren't even going anywhere. JB insisted on cooking for him and it was hard to say no. Besides, JB's cooking was amazing. Mark would possibly commit a serious crime to get JB to cook for him. Luckily, JB seemed quite content with doing it for free.

After a few more minutes, Mark just huffed and picked the black one. With a firm nod, he went to the bathroom and got ready. It felt weird, getting ready for a date. He hadn't been on one in a very long time, and usually he was the one making the plans. Now, he was just following along and hoping he wouldn't swept up too fast.

After his shower, Mark dried up and got dressed. He had already brushed his teeth earlier and didn't want to taste the toothpaste instead of JB's food. Instead, he eyed his cologne. After a moment he decided against it. He remembered one time when he'd worn some once around the house and JB had made this very displeased face and walked away. He never saw that bottle of cologne again. Also, one of his shirts went missing for a good week. It was returned without a word and in perfect condition. Mark had stopped wearing cologne after that.

Finished, Mark fiddled with his fingers before checking his phone. JB had pushed him into his room and told him to stay there until eight. It was getting around that time and Mark bit his lip, wondering if he should just go out there. Before he could decide, there was a knock on the door. Mark jumped a little before smoothing down his shirt. He took a deep breath and went to the door, opening it. All the air he'd inhaled felt like it'd been sucked back out.

Now, JB was handsome, that was well-known, but right now, he was literally the most gorgeous person Mark had ever seen, and he hadn't even done much. JB was wearing a crisp white button up that looked brand new. His pants looked just as nice and clung to his body well. He had seemed to really like piercings and his ears were adorned with them, the shark teeth ones in his lobes apparently seemed to be his favorite. There was a black watch on his wrist that looked pretty damn expensive.

Mark had looked over JB's outfit for a moment before actually looking at his face. JB had been leaning against the door frame so he was pretty close. Which meant, when he smiled, Mark felt faint. JB's green eyes were glittering and Mark noticed he wasn't wearing his glamour. 

"Hey," JB said, his smile bright and white. Mark would be envious of how nice his teeth were if his smile weren't so distracting.

"Hi," Mark breathed, smiling back. He knew his smile was pretty, knew JB liked it, which was why he did it. JB smiled more, pushing himself off from the door frame and held his hand out for Mark to take. JB's hand was warm, but not in a way that was uncomfortable.

JB took Mark down the hall and Mark realized the front area was dimly lit. Mark didn't understand until he realized candles decorated the kitchen. They were scented and Mark realized they were all vanilla candles of various sizes.

Mark followed JB and smiled again when JB held the chair out for him. Sitting down, Mark looked at the island. The island was set up perfectly, several candles placed around with flowers in the middle, small enough that it wouldn't be in the way. The plates were beautiful, and definitely new. JB hadn't bothered with the assortment of utensils, just using the ones that would be useful. The kitchen smelled absolutely delicious with both dinner and the candles and Mark looked to JB.

"So, what's on the menu?" he asked. JB smiled but didn't answer. Instead he turned and went to the oven. Mark didn't even bat a lash when JB just grabbed the pan and pulled it out, completely un-bothered by the heat. Mark had stopped freaking out the first three times when he hindered more than helped.

JB came over shortly with spaghetti and garlic bread. He was careful as he arranged everything, making Mark's plate as well. It smelled delicious and Mark couldn't wait to dig in.

"This looks amazing," Mark breathed.

"I'm glad you think so," JB replied. 

"You put a lot into this," Mark commented. JB hummed but didn't actually answer. However, he put the things away and sat down. He didn't actually eat his food yet, just tilted his head at Mark.

"Not gonna taste it?" JB teased, his tone playful.

"If you insist," Mark replied, making himself sound put out.

"Oh, I do," JB said and Mark had not been expecting that. Mark bit his lip and smiled, looking down. He did grab his fork and twirled up some noodles. JB was quiet and attentive, twirling his finger over the rim of his wine glass. JB didn't actually like alcohol so Mark had no idea what he was drinking. Mark did like wine so his drink was chilled and light. Mark could possibly get drunk from that. Light wine got him more than dark wine.

"This is delicious," Mark breathed, the fork still pressed against his lips. JB hummed, and his eyes seemed brighter.

Their date went on quite well. They did know a lot about each other but they had plenty of things to talk about. JB seemed intrigued by anything Mark said and it was nice having his attention. When JB focused on someone, it was like they were the only person that mattered. It was a good feeling. Mark did end up feeling a little bubbly, having had another drink, but he wasn't drunk. Maybe he was tipsy. 

"What did you drink?" Mark asked, lying on the soft rug of the living room, JB right next to him.

"Apple cider," JB said. Mark giggled for a good three minutes straight.

"What? I like it," JB said.

"Where does the stuff you eat and drink go?" Mark asked, eyes wide.

"It kind of just, evaporates I guess," JB replied, shrugging.

"You don't get a tummy ache?" Mark asked, eyes wide in wonder.

"No," JB replied. Mark hummed, rolling so he was on his side. He may have ended up leaning on JB, but that was neither here nor there.

"Y'know, I didn't think you'd like me," Mark mused.

"Oh?" JB asked.

"Yeah, like, you're all handsome and rugged. Super sexy and like, I wonder what it'd be like to kiss you a lot," Mark paused, frowning, "where was I going with this?" he asked.

"No idea, but if you want to kiss me, I'm here for it," JB said. Mark blinked a few times.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Instead of answering him, JB turned. Mark was already close enough from his little roll that JB didn't have to go far. JB's eyes seemed the brightest Mark had ever seen them and then JB was kissing him. For a moment, Mark felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything, and then he was focused in a way he'd never been before. He shifted closer, one hand curling around the back of JB's neck to play with the soft hair there. 

JB kissed with his whole body. One hand was on Mark's back, fingers spread and warm. The other was on Mark's hip, pinky and ring finger dipped under Mark's waist band whilst his thumb rubbed circles into Mark's skin. Mark leaned into JB more, wanting to feel all of him. It was something entirely different kissing JB. Mark had no idea how much time passed before JB pulled back to let Mark breathe.

JB was still close though and Mark thought it would be weird to not feel JB breathing, because he wasn't, but it wasn't. JB was there, smelling of vanilla and sandalwood and smiling at Mark. The heat he was giving off had Mark several types of aroused. He kissed JB again and JB went with it. This kiss was longer until JB pulled away again. His smile was amused.

"Jinah says I can't put out on the first date. Im's are slutty but they aren't easy," JB said. He looked and sounded so serious that Mark started laughing. JB's expression didn't change but his lips twitched.

"I'm sorry, I know you're serious, but oh my God," Mark said, laughing.

"So, what'd she say about the second date?" Mark asked.

"I can be very slutty," JB said, serious. Mark laughed even more, rolling away to curl into a ball. 

"What?" JB asked, confused.

"It's just," Mark panted, "a demon, being worried about being easy," Mark giggled some more. His sides were starting to hurt.

"Are you saying demons are easy?" JB asked. Although Mark wasn't facing him, he could tell JB was amused.

"I mean, I'm not really sure. I've never dated a demon before. But, I was not expecting that," Mark said, giggling as he rolled back over.

JB was watching him, one eyebrow raised in amusement. After a moment, he leaned forward and kissed Mark. Mark forgot about what had been funny and melted into it. When JB's tongue ran over Mark's bottom lip, the human's mouth opened automatically. He moaned when JB shifted closer so he was hovering over him, kissing him deeper than the first few kisses. Mark couldn't even think, his mind shut down as JB did as he pleased.

After a moment, JB pulled away, Mark's bottom lip trapped between his teeth before he pulled away. Mark opened his eyes and immediately gasped. JB's eyes were dark, glittering like jewels as he stared down at Mark. He looked like he wanted to eat Mark alive and Mark was so down with that.

"I think," JB purred, his voice deep and shooting straight to Mark's dick, "that you should be more focused on what I'll do to you after the second date," he said, leaning down to suck at Mark's neck. Mark whimpered, hands lifting to cling onto JB's shirt. He needed to hold onto something, he felt like he would float off or melt into a puddle of nerves if he didn't. JB sucked under his Adam's apple for a moment before he drifted off to the side. Mark willingly turned his head. He didn't realize how hot it was to be licked along the curve of his jaw until JB did it.

JB sucked a large hickey above Mark's collarbone before making another one below his ear. Mark was delirious, he couldn't do anything but hold on for the ride. He moaned loudly when one of JB's hands landed on his clothed dick, hard and straining. JB ran light fingers over it, teasing. JB's lips drifted back up to Mark's and he kissed him again, taking all the air Mark had been trying to get in. He felt lightheaded and like he was walking on a tight rope.

JB's hand drifted up, pausing at Mark's waistband and stopping. Mark made a hungry noise, lifting his hips up until JB's hand dipped inside his pants. JB smiled against his lips, rewarding him with his tongue and his hand on Mark's dick. Mark was clinging onto JB's broad shoulders for dear life as JB stroked him off.  
It was scary how quickly Mark got close to his orgasm. JB was smiling again, humming against Mark's lips. When Mark came, it was strong. He groaned, lifting his hips without really noticing it. JB helped him through it, squeezing under the crown of Mark's dick before stopping.

"So messy," JB said against Mark's mouth. Mark was too busy trying to breathe and he made some type of noise he couldn't really name when JB started nipping at his ear. This was too much, no one had warned him about this damn it.

"And this was just a warm up. Better hurry up and wine and dine me," JB purred into his ear, nipping at the lobe before he pulled away. Mark was feeling extremely relaxed and watched as JB stood up. He winked at Mark, and Mark's dick twitched in interest when JB licked his hand, from palm to pointer finger. Mark definitely knew what he had just licked up.

"Call me," JB teased running his tongue over his upper lip, before biting down on his lower one, and then he was walking away. Mark flopped down, staring up at the ceiling in his sex haze. He idly wondered if JB liked Indian food.


	20. Glimpses: 9

Mark watched, nearly in a daze, as JB made a circle. It had been a long time since they'd been bound together, but this wasn't about them. No. It was about Jackson. Mark's best friend was sitting next to him, suddenly appearing to be nearly twice the age he was last night. Jackson, apparently, did not understand that touching BamBam was a serious no. 

And now, now he had cataracts completely covering his eyes. He had large liver spots here and there and his hair was nearly white. It was jarring, seeing Jackson as an old man when just last night he'd been a virile young adult. Mark squeezed Jackson's hand, aware that Jackson couldn't see and could barely hear him.

"So, once they're bound, Jackson will go back to normal right?" Mark asked, nervous. At the moment, BamBam was being held in his room by Jinah. Mark didn't really want to see him right now. He'd been running on autopilot since he walked into Jackson's apartment and saw him on the floor, BamBam crouched right next to him.

In that moment, Mark had ordered JB, something he rarely ever did, to take BamBam away from Jackson. Since he couldn't disobey, the two were gone in a flash. Mark had been too numb to feel bad about it and had instead focused on getting Jackson up and onto the couch.

"Yes. He'll be fine," JB said. He hadn't really looked at him since he'd come back with Jinyoung in tow. Jinyoung was helping draw the circle, quiet in his shock. Mark was just hoping he'd perfect the circle and there wouldn't be any problems. He had no idea what he'd do if Jackson suddenly died.

When the two finished up the circle, JB came over and picked Jackson up. Jackson didn't seem surprised despite his lack of eyesight. Or maybe he was just too tired to react. JB carefully brought him into the center of the circle, lying him down. Jinyoung was no longer in the circle, but sitting next to Mark. The binding wouldn't work if Jinyoung stayed. JB could because he wasn't human and he was already bound.

Mark bit his lip, watching nervously as JB called on BamBam. Mark didn't really want to see BamBam right now, but this wasn't about him. It was about fixing his best friend. He watched as BamBam appeared. The demon looked put out, his large brown wings wrapped around himself like a cocoon. Mark, surprisingly, didn't feel bad. Maybe he would once his best friend no longer looked like he was on the brink of death.

BamBam looked down at Jackson who was staring up at nothing. Slowly, the younger demon sat down next to him and carefully picked up his hand. JB was sitting on Jackson's other side and watched over them. Mark had never actually seen a ritual being done, and although he'd rather this not have had to happen, he was intrigued.

BamBam's pointer fingernail grew, sharp and pointed, as he pressed it to Jackson's palm. Mark frowned, fingers curling his shirt as he worried over the nerves that were just harmed. However, something similar had happened to him and he was fine. BamBam flipped over his hand and Mark saw that his palm now had the same cut.

BamBam grabbed Jackson's hand then and as their blood mingled, Jackson started to de-age. Mark watched with bated breath as his best friend went from a senior citizen moments away from death, to the young twenty-one year old he'd been the night before. The ritual was simple and quick but the relief Mark felt was beyond words.

Jackson groaned, sitting up slowly. He pulled his hand away from BamBam's and looked at it. Mark had no idea if he was looking at how smooth and young looking it was again, or the blood that was there. Mark knew the cuts were already healed, but the blood hadn't gone away. Jackson made a face.

"Oh, gross," he said, and then he reached over and wiped it off on BamBam's shirt. The young demon's eyes widened and he swatted at Jackson's hands. "This is Versace!" BamBam exclaimed. "This is your blood. Suck it up," Jackson replied. BamBam looked scandalized.

"It is our blood and this shirt cost seven hundred dollars," BamBam complained. "You didn't even buy it," Jackson groused, standing up. He wobbled for a second, but JB helped him remain standing. "Thanks," Jackson said. JB shrugged and then left, not even looking back at anyone else. Mark knew it was his fault.

"Crap, do I have to clean this crop circle up?" Jackson asked, staring down at the circle. "It's your circle. My job's done here," Jinyoung said. He went over to Jackson and smacked him on the back. "Now that you're bound to him, you can be as hardheaded as you want," he said before he turned to leave.

When Jackson turned towards Mark, he was all smiles. Mark was not. However, his friend was back to normal and that's all he could ask for. "Why do you look constipated?" Jackson asked. Mark frowned. "Maybe because I came in here to my best friend looking like he was about to take a dirt nap," Mark said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jackson said, rubbing at the back of his neck. Mark glared, considering doing some serious verbal damage but instead, he just breathed out through his nose. He already had one relationship that was getting rocky. Glancing at BamBam who was staring at the floor and no one else, Mark realized it was two relationships. However, he didn't feel he could look at BamBam without wanting to do something stupid, so he just left.

It wasn't hard to find JB. He didn't really hide. He was sitting up on the roof, reclining on one of the hammocks. Mark leaned against it, looking down at him. JB's eyes were closed but Mark knew that JB was aware that Mark was there.

"I'm sorry," Mark said. "For what? You didn't do anything," JB replied. Mark shook his head, wondering how to go about fixing this issue. "I did something. You're angry with me," Mark said. "Do you even know what you did?" JB asked. 

"It can only be one of two things, or both," Mark replied. JB didn't say anything and Mark sighed. "So, either you're angry that I made you do something, or you're angry about what the order was," Mark said. JB snorted and opened his eyes, glaring at Mark.

"Wrong, don't pass go, don't collect two hundred bucks," he said. Mark frowned, tugging at his shirt. It was a nervous habit and right now, he was very nervous. He wanted to ask what he'd did wrong so he could apologize for it, but JB started speaking.

"You do realize that BamBam can't control what he does when people touch him with affection in mind. You realize that, right?" JB asked. Mark's brows furrowed.

"Yes," Mark said. JB sat up then, frowning at him. "Then why are you so angry at him? He can't control it, it's not something he chooses to do. But you know who can make choices? Jackson. He's the one who keeps touching BamBam. I'm upset with you, because you're putting the blame on the wrong person," JB said.

Mark was quiet for a moment, digesting JB's words. He was aware that BamBam couldn't control what he did, but first and foremost, Mark was Jackson's friend. And unfortunately, Mark was loyal to a fault.

"He may not be able to choose what he does, but would it be so hard to stay away from Jackson?" Mark asked. JB's expression filled with disbelief before it shuttered into nothing, completely blank.

"You're doing it again. Are you jealous of him or something? That he's getting a lot of Jackson's attention? Unwanted or not," JB said. Mark wondered where the hell that had come from.

"I'm not jealous of BamBam. Jackson's my best friend but I don't own him or his time," Mark said. 

"Then why are you always blaming BamBam? Jackson is always, and I mean always, the one that's touching BamBam. Never has BamBam initiated contact first. You'd think Jackson would learn his lesson the first couple times. You'd think you, out of all people, would put the blame where it belongs, and it definitely doesn't belong just to BamBam," JB said. Mark sighed, aware that they weren't going to come to an agreement. JB was just as loyal to BamBam as Mark was to Jackson.

He knew anything he said would be biased and anything JB said would be biased. So, there wasn't any point to keep arguing.

"I don't think there's a point in continuing this conversation," Mark said. "Of course you don't," JB replied, leaning back on the hammock. Mark really wanted to say something, but he didn't want to argue. So, he turned and left. He didn't like the idea of JB being mad at him, but it wasn't going to change.


	21. Glimpses: 10

Days turned to weeks with the two of them not speaking. The both of them were too stubborn and too loyal for their own good. Mark focused on going about his routine, keeping himself busy so he wouldn't have to think about what was going on. JB didn't come down from the roof, even when Mark wasn't there.

One day, Mark came home to what he figured was an intervention. Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Jinah, Jackson, Gayeon, and BamBam were there. When Mark came in, he wasn't aware that it was an intervention at first. Instead, he just waved at them and went to his room. They let him shower and get dressed before Yugyeom bodily forced him into the living room.

Bewildered, Mark asked what was going on. "This bullshit between you and my brother, it's stopping today," Jinah informed him, sounding rather annoyed that she had to get involved. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Mark asked. "Don't play dumb, it's not a good look on you," Yugyeom said. "Look, Mark, it's nearly been two months, something has to give," Jinyoung said. Mark blinked, rapidly.

"Okay?" he said, or asked, he didn't know what was going on. "Is this an intervention?" he asked slowly, looking from one person to the other. He seriously thought it was movie night or something. They did have a nice TV.

"Yes, it is. You've got a problem and we're going to solve it," Yugyeom said. Mark blinked again, lost.

"Okay...," he trailed off, scratching his head. Jinah groaned. "Alright, since you're going to be stubborn. You and JB need to make up, pronto. It's freaking people out, this little game of evasion you've got going on," Jinah said. My how she was blunt.

"I'm not evading anyone," Mark said. Jinyoung sighed and sat forward. "Listen, Mark, we found those books CL gave you, about removing the binding," Jinyoung said. Mark...wasn't surprised. He lived with Yugyeom, the kid didn't sleep and when he was bored he explored. And by explored, he dug through people's stuff and usually took the shiny things. And Mark hadn't been hiding the books, they were probably on his desk right now.

"Dude, why would you do that?" Jackson asked, eyes wide. "I'd rather not talk about it," Mark said. "Well too damn bad. We're talking about it and we're talking about it now. Do I need to get inside your head?" Jinah asked. Mark frowned at her.

"I'd really rather you didn't." "And I'd really rather you'd talk. So get those lips a'moving," Jinah replied. Mark sighed, running fingers through his hair. Why did he live with such nosy people?

"Fine, me and JB had a disagreement and I think it'd be better for the both of us to just, be apart," Mark said, shrugging.

"And did you ask him what he wanted?" Yugyeom asked. "We haven't spoken to each other in a while," Mark replied.

"And you think that's what he wants?" Jinah asked. 

"I think it's what's best for both of us. This disagreement, we're obviously not going to agree anytime soon, so I figured why not stop while we're ahead? Besides, you just said our ignoring each other is freaking people out. I've given it some thought and I realized that I'm literally tying him down. He's been tied down to a basement for an extremely long time and now, the only thing that's changed, is the location. He's still tied down," Mark explained.

"What was your disagreement about?" Jackson asked. "Nothing important," Mark said, waving his hand. "It was about me," BamBam said, his voice quiet. Mark wasn't sure if he was surprised or not, that BamBam knew. However, he didn't confirm or deny it.

"What do you mean? Mark, what does he mean?" Jackson asked, frowning. 

"Haven't you noticed? Their disagreement happened shortly after we were bound together," BamBam said, gesturing between himself and Jackson.

"That's true," Jinyoung said.

"I'm not catching on here," Jackson said. 

"Mark, for very obvious reasons, blames BamBam for what happened. What's been happening," Jinah said. 

"What? That's ridiculous," Jackson said. Mark frowned.

"Is it? Are you sure? Because every time you two are around each other, your lifespan gets shortened. And then, I come to get you because you're late for breakfast and suddenly, you're a fucking old man with cataracts, at death's fucking door, and he's just standing over you!" Mark was not someone who raised his voice and he really hadn't meant to, but he was still upset about what happened.

It was quiet for a long moment as Mark took a deep breath. "JB's upset with me because I'm upset with him and not you," he said, forcing himself to calm down.

"And that's your disagreement?" Jinyoung asked.

"Yes. Neither of us are going to change our minds considering who we're friends with. So, he's been up on the roof, and I didn't make him stay up there, and I've been going about my life, while figuring out how to remove or reverse the ritual," Mark said.

"Okay. So, while I understand now, I think that's fucking stupid," Jackson said, frowning. Mark just sighed, standing up.

"Fine. You're right. Thanks for the intervention. It didn't help for shit," Mark said, waving. 

"No dude, sit the fuck down," Jackson said. "And if I don't?" Mark asked. He was really at his limit right now and he didn't appreciate being put down by his own best friend.

"Mark, I'm serious. Please sit down," Jackson said. Mark seriously considered going to the comfort of his room, eyed for a moment too, but then Yugyeom was making him sit. Mark didn't really have a choice after that.

"Mark, bro, I love you, but you've got to calm down. I know that, as my best friend, you're going to pick me out to be the victim in this situation. You're going to be heavily biased and always be on my side cause that's what best friend's do. I would do the same for you even when someone points out my bullshit and I know it. With that said, what I'm about to say is going to be extremely hypocritical but important," Jackson said, rubbing his hands.

"BamBam is not at fault here. I know you're heavily biased and I appreciate it, but it's the truth. I knew since JB informed us that my years will be taken away when I touch him. Your mind may be trying to tell you that BamBam subconsciously makes me do it, but that's not true, because it doesn't happen with you or Gayeon. Not even Jinyoung and he's paternal out the wazoo.

"It's totally my fault. I just can't help it. You have to understand that he's not forcing me into anything. That morning, when you came in, it was all me. BamBam warns me, all the time, that touching him is a big no, but he knows I will just ignore him. That's my fault, completely, and I accepted it. Even when you warned me.

"So, with that in mind, you've got to let it go. I knew you felt some type of way about him and it's only gotten worse since that day, but it's gotta stop. You can hold a grudge for a freakishly long time and BamBam really wants to be your friend. I know you don't push him out or anything, but you're very passive aggressive about how you treat him.

"Honestly, I thought it was only because of that first encounter, but now I'm realizing you've been harboring this grudge for a while now. So, as your best friend, and the one at fault, I'm asking you to let it go," Jackson said.

Mark stared at Jackson for a very long time before standing up. "Fine," he said, and then he went to his room, shutting the door behind him. He was happy when no one followed him. Mark turned the lights off, climbed into his bed, and stayed there.


	22. Glimpses: 11

The next couple of days were long and tense. Not for Mark, he just ignored everyone. His days had been pretty weird since his disagreement with JB, so it was easy for him to breeze through it now. He kept to himself, keeping himself busy and out of the house. He was getting a serious workout like this, a major improvement if anything. His grades were outstanding now too. It was great.

At home, he didn't really talk to anyone, but Mark wasn't all that talkative in the first place. Jackson was the one who filled the room with words. Mark was in the midst of making himself a sandwich when he heard someone coming into the kitchen. He didn't bother turning around, instead grabbing a paper plate to put his food on. Then, he put the items he'd used away and went to sit down where his books were. 

He was still looking into how to remove a bind, but in order to actually do it, he'd need a full moon. That wasn't all that hard, but it wasn't coming up for another few days. Mark closed that book and looked at his textbook. His grades were on a roll, but that didn't make the homework any easier.

"Mark?" at the hesitant voice, Mark looked up. He had heard the person come into the kitchen, but he hadn't been aware that they were looking for him. Turning, he saw BamBam standing there, a decent amount of space between them. He looked determined for some reason. Mark didn't really know why. Wasn't even sure he cared.

"Yes?" Mark asked, aware that BamBam obviously wanted something. BamBam moved and took a seat across from him at the table, playing with his fingers. Mark sighed, going back to his homework. BamBam would figure out what he wanted to say eventually, and if not, well, it couldn't be said that Mark couldn't tolerate the demon sharing air with him.

"I'm sorry," BamBam said after a long moment of silence. "There's nothing to be sorry about," Mark said, turning a page. "That's not what you think," BamBam replied. Mark sighed and put his pen down, looking over at the boy.

"Look, can we not do this? It's very obvious that everyone thinks I was in the wrong, that my concern was misguided. I understand that and I really don't need anymore of it. I'm sure you're a great kid, really, but I really don't want to talk about this," Mark said.

"Okay. Well how about I talk, and you listen?" it didn't really sound like an offer. Mark went back to his homework, wishing the demon would go away.

"I know you don't like me, and I know that your feelings are justified, I do. As Jackson's best friend, you look out for him. Someone has to, honestly, because he is way too nice. I understand your anger with me about taking years off his life, I would be angry too. But I can't control it. If he would touch me with any other feeling but affection, we wouldn't be having this problem.

"I can't help that I'm cute, but I also can't help that he keeps touching me. I warn him, but he already told you he doesn't listen. I can't push him away because I'll still be touching him and the contact will get even worse. There's nothing I can do. I would leave, if only to make you feel better, but I can't now. If he calls me back, I have no choice but to return and we both know he'll do it.

"I just want to settle our differences because as long as Jackson and I stay bound together, I'll be around and it hurts to be treated like I'm just another part of the furniture. Can you at least try to get to know me?" BamBam asked.

"Why does my opinion matter?" Mark muttered, no longer focused on his homework. He loaded it up and put it in his backpack. He had been so prepared to get everything done and suddenly BamBam wanted to talk.

"Because you're my boss' human," BamBam said. "That makes me feel so special," Mark replied. "You are a very stubborn man," BamBam informed him. "I've been getting that a lot lately," Mark said.

"Are you going to tell him that you no longer want to be bound to him?" BamBam asked. Mark stared at him for a long time, trying to figure out what his game was.

"I'm not understanding how that's any of your business," Mark said. BamBam shrugged. "It's not, but it is his business," BamBam said. "This'll be good for you. Once it's removed, you won't have to worry about my opinion," Mark said, standing up. He left before BamBam could answer that.

Mark woke up the next morning to movement. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at someone's back. "What the hell?" he muttered, rubbing his eye. Before he could fully wake up, he found himself being put down. Mark blinked blearily, looking up to see Yugyeom staring down at him.

"What?" he asked, wanting to go back to sleep. "You brought this on yourself," was all he said before he turned and left. Mark watched him go before lying down. He was pretty sure this was a dream anyway, so he went straight back to sleep.

He woke up what felt like moments later. He sat up, yawning loudly as he stretched. When he looked around, he realized he had no idea where he was. He was obviously in a room, a bedroom maybe, but it was empty of furniture. It was not empty of another person. BamBam was sitting next to one of the two doors, knees pulled to his chest. He'd been watching Mark.

Mark stood up and tried the door, not surprised at all to find it locked. He went to the other side of the room and sat down, plans on doing absolutely nothing.

"You're going to ignore me the entire time, aren't you?" BamBam asked. "Can you open the door?" Mark asked. "I could," BamBam said. "Open it," Mark said. "Can't," BamBam replied. "You literally just said you could," Mark informed him. "That's true, but Jackson ordered me to stay in here until we're okay," BamBam said. 

Mark went to the floor on his stomach, turning his face away from BamBam. He drifted in and out of sleep, but wasn't too bothered about it. BamBam was quiet on his side of the room, so that was something. He got hungry at some point, but didn't bother acting on it. There was nothing he could do.

At one point, he woke to the smell of food. When he turned, there was a tray of food there. Mark sat up and ate it, then he went to the other door. When he found it was a bathroom, he went inside and shut the door behind him. He stayed in there even after he'd finished using it.

"You are literally the most stubborn person I've ever met in my life," BamBam said at one point. Mark wasn't even sure how much time had passed. He was sitting in the tub, marveling at how clean it was. He was probably in Jinah's apartment. 

Mark fell asleep in the tub and when he woke up, the bathroom door was missing and there was another tray of food in front of the tub. Mark ate it and closed the shower curtains. They were black and he couldn't see a thing through them. He wasn't surprised at all when he woke up from his nap and the curtains were gone.

He didn't try anything else after that considering there was nothing else to use after that. Instead, he just stayed where he was. He knew, as a demon, BamBam didn't need to use the bathroom, so he had no reason to come in here. 

"I really didn't pick you for one to run away from your problems." Now that the door was open, Mark could hear BamBam, but he didn't rise to the bait. There was no point. Either they'd let them out eventually or they'd just be here. Mark wondered if someone was going to do his homework because he could keep quiet for a very long time.

Mark left the tub a few times to stretch out his legs and walk around. He ignored BamBam the entire time and the boy had eventually fallen quiet, aware that Mark wasn't going to budge on the issue. Mark wondered if he could order JB to get him out of here, but he doubted JB could hear him. Last he'd been aware, the demon was still chilling on the roof.

At one point, he got bored of the tub, it was too cramped, so he came back into the room and spread eagle. It was much better to spread out than to curl up. BamBam appeared to be in the same position he'd been in since the torture started.

"This is starting to get really old," BamBam commented somewhere around dinner time. For such a nice room, there wasn't a window in sight. Mark had been asleep so his phone was still on his night stand. Mark yawned and rolled onto his side.

"Are you normally such an ass?" BamBam asked. Yes, yes Mark was. After that, BamBam just started talking about random things. Mark was pretty sure he was trying to annoy him into talking, but Mark's best friend was Jackson. Jackson could talk about absolutely nothing for hours. 

He'd talked about shark teeth for two hours without needing a single input from someone else, and that was just one of his shorter musings. This was nothing, especially considering BamBam sometimes used languages Mark didn't even know. He fell asleep by the time BamBam started speaking in Arabic.


	23. Glimpses: 12

When he woke up, he was on his back and Jinah was glaring down at him. Mark yawned and stretched, scratching at his stomach when he finished. "Good whatever time it is," Mark murmured, rubbing his eye.

"It's literally been all weekend. Make the fuck up," Jinah said. "There's nothing to make up about," Mark said, scratching under his chin. He needed to shave.

"Mark, if you two don't start getting along, I'm calling in Gayeon. You need to get whatever's on your chest, off, because if I have to deal with this bullshit for another hour, I'm going to do damage," Jinah growled. Mark sighed and sat up.

"I'm not understanding why this is so important. Before any of this, no one seemed bothered that I didn't talk to him," Mark said. 

"That's because we didn't know how serious it was. The world doesn't revolve around you, Mark, and you're fucking up friendships because you can't let this go," Jinah growled. 

"I am well aware the world doesn't revolve around me, which is exactly why I'm so confused. I'm not important, my opinion shouldn't matter to him. No one's opinion should matter to him except his own. So why is everyone being so anal? I have let it go that everyone says I was in the wrong. I literally have been treating him the same way since we met and suddenly, it's a problem," Mark said.

"He's right," BamBam said. Mark gestured at him while looking at Jinah. "See," he said. Jinah jabbed a sharp finger at BamBam. "You, hush! And you," she growled, turning back to Mark, "you need to realize that you're not perfect. You were in the wrong for blaming him all this time and you need to apologize," Jinah said. And then it clicked.

"Is that what this is about? You want me to apologize? Well, you should've said so," he said, turning to BamBam. "I'm sorry that I've been blaming you for so long," he turned back to Jinah, "better? Because it's been two days and I've got homework," he said. Jinah stared at him for a long moment.

"If I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I'd think you were a demon because you're damn good at this," she said. Mark decided that was a compliment. "Mark, you were in the wrong for blaming only him, only holding him accountable. You say you've accepted that everyone else points this out, but you haven't accepted that it's true. That's the problem. BamBam does not deserve to be treated like he doesn't exist because you refuse to overlook the fact that Jackson's the one who's started every single touch," Jinah said. 

Mark groaned, standing up. "You know what? I'm really fucking tired of this. We've both just pointed out that the world doesn't revolve around me. It revolves around the fucking sun, newsflash I paid attention in class. I've pointed out that my opinion shouldn't matter. I'm barely even in the same room with him and I can literally count the times we've been alone on one hand.

"I have never said anything wrong or rude to him. I have never touched him in a way that would cause him harm because, honestly, I've barely touched him, ever. We're literally just co-fucking-existing. And then suddenly, because you guys get a fucking conscious, I'm the fucking bad guy. And if Jackson's the one at fault here, why the fuck hasn't anyone said anything? None of you say a thing when they touch. You laugh it off like he's not a human being who's being sucked dry just because he loves touching people.

"Jackson's a touchy person, that's who he is, it's in his fucking nature. So fucking what? None of you have sat him down and gave him a stern talking to. None of you have even done it to him," Mark said, pointing at BamBam who was staring with wide eyes. "Not a single one of you have sat the two of them down and talked to them about the problem with this. But I have. I've asked BamBam to take some steps back, asked him to not sit next to Jackson and the like.

"And before you can say anything, I've done the same thing to Jackson, I talked to them together. I warn them constantly, each fucking time. And you know fucking what? Nothing I say changes anything because I still fucking walked in on my friend looking like a shriveled up old man about to die, because my opinion doesn't fucking matter, because the world doesn't revolve around me, because they looked at me with these devil-may-care smiles and some bullshit line of 'don't worry Mark, nothing's going to happen'. So fuck you, Jinah, for threatening me over some shit you don't understand.

"Fuck BamBam, for not listening to me even when I repeatedly asked him to back off. And then being quiet when all of you decide to point fingers at me, because I have asked him time and time again. But what did he do during that little intervention? He sat there like he was the victim, and let all the blame fall on me because I'm the inconsiderate one. 

"I'm the one who points fingers on jump. That's exactly why I ignore him too. Because I know, that if I look at him, I'll do nothing but go through all the times I've warned him away from my best friend and how he didn't listen. I'll hate him, and once I hate someone, there's no going back for them. Ever. 

"Fuck Jackson for the same fucking thing, but I'll forgive him because he's my best friend and his insecurities and anxiety eat him up when I'm angry with him. Fuck all of you. Now open that fucking door, so I can get my fucking homework done," Mark said, maybe a little too calm.

Jinah stared at him, most likely surprised that he'd just stood up to a demon. BamBam was staring too, but Mark hadn't looked at him although he could feel it. After a long moment, Jinah sighed.

"Mark, we didn't know," Jinah said, but Mark didn't want to hear it. "Yeah? Maybe because you didn't ask. I've been nothing but the bad guy to you from jump and no one cared to wonder why I was so bothered. Or is it because everybody assumes I'm an attention whore who can't stand for Jackson's attention to be off me? Is that what the issue was? Am I that shallow to everyone?" Mark asked.

"You know what, don't answer that. Just open the door," Mark said, moving away from Jinah. He was thrumming with anger right now and he really didn't like losing his composure. It wasn't like him but he was seriously at his breaking point. Before Mark could actually get to the door, BamBam was hugging him. Mark went completely still, staring at the door.

"I'm sorry," BamBam said. "I'm so sorry. I know you warned me away and you should hate me for not listening. I understand why you're so upset and I'll never mention it again. I'm sorry for not defending you and I'm sorry you're getting into so much trouble for this," he said. 

Mark's anger was too strong for him to feel like forgiving him, so he just stood there. BamBam hugged him tighter for a moment before letting go. He didn't look at Mark, instead staring down at his fingers. He apologized again before turning and going into the bathroom. Mark looked at Jinah before gesturing towards the door.

Jinah waved her hand and the door opened. Mark decidedly did not say thank you as he left the room.

Jackson, Jinyoung, and Yugyeom were in his living room when he came back. They all looked rather hopeful but Mark ignored them. He kind of hated them right now so he just went into his room, firmly shutting the door. He hoped no one would come in after that. 

He was emotionally exhausted but he had unwillingly wasted his weekend in that room. He had a lot of catching up to do. No one came knocking and Mark was grateful. When he went to change his shirt for bed, he realized it was wet with BamBam's tears.


	24. Glimpses: 13

After school the next day, Mark found himself sitting in his living room, thinking. He'd had plenty of time to think about what happened over the weekend. He wasn't angry anymore, just tired. He was tired of everything and he didn't want to really think about anything, but he was.

BamBam had cried, onto his shirt no less. Mark had been unaware that demons could cry. At first, he'd chalked it up to BamBam trying to play the victim, but then he forced himself to stop thinking like that. He was so used to sticking up for, and being loyal to, Jackson, he balked at the idea that Jackson could be the suspect and not the victim.

Of course, he knew they were both in the wrong. He had spoken to both of them multiple times before the incident and both of them ignored him. Mark realized that it took two to tango, but he was assuming BamBam to be the lead and not the follow. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends for a moment.

After a while, Mark came to a decision. He stood up and went over to Jinah's apartment. When she answered, she looked surprised to see him. Shortly after, it smoothed over to a blank expression. Mark didn't really care either way. She was a lot like JB with her emotions, didn't like showing them.

"Is BamBam still here?" Mark asked. "He kind of can't leave the room," Jinah replied, shrugging. "Great, excuse me," Mark said. Jinah could only watch as he walked in, heading for the room he'd been held captive in over the weekend.

The room was no longer empty. Mark wasn't even sure why it was empty before anyway. Maybe it was to make sure Mark couldn't get too comfortable, so the talking could happen. Obviously they hadn't known how stubborn Mark could be.

BamBam was on the bed, just lying there. He sat up when the door opened and he looked very surprised. He also looked like he'd been crying. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, voice small. Yeah, he'd been crying. Mark shut the door behind him and went to sit on the bed. BamBam scooted up, curling into himself and watching Mark like he was a wild animal. Mark was decidedly unoffended by that.

"I'm here to apologize," Mark said. BamBam looked stunned, or at least his eyes widened. Most of his face was behind his arms and knees so Mark couldn't really tell. 

"What?" BamBam's voice was a whisper.

"I've given it some thought and I realize you've been getting the brunt of my dislike, mostly because I don't know you and you kill my friend every time there's contact," Mark said. BamBam seemed to shrivel into himself at this despite the calmness of Mark's tone.

"However, I've taken into consideration that it takes two to tango and you're the follow, not the lead like I previously thought," Mark said. BamBam blinked multiple times.

"Do you know what that means?" Mark asked. BamBam shook his head.

"The lead is usually the guy, he picks out the moves he wants to do in the dance. The follow, usually the woman, just goes with the flow and hopes she doesn't step on a toe. That's you, except instead of stepping on a toe, you're sucking out Jackson's lifespan," Mark said, his tone still nonchalant. BamBam looked mildly terrified behind his arms but Mark couldn't see it so he kept going.

"And I've decided that it's not worth my time, my hair, or my future wrinkles to keep this up. You're a demon, you won't get wrinkles, but I will, and I ain't with that shit. So, I'm sorry for being passive aggressive towards you and although you didn't know it, I have thought some rather rude things about you, simply because of the life sucking, not because of you personally. I don't even know you personally, so I'm sorry for that.

"Also, I'd like to apologize for making you feel unwelcome, or whatever. I've said this before, but my opinion shouldn't matter to you. You said I'm your boss' human, but that won't be for long. I plan on removing that and moving out because you dipshits are giving me grey hairs and wrinkles. I've already pointed out my feelings on both of those. I cannot afford plastic surgery to fix any of that and I don't trust any demon magic. I barely trust most of the demons I know.

"So, I have washed my hands clean of this mess." Mark turned towards BamBam, one eyebrow raised. "Did I miss anything?" he asked. BamBam stared at Mark, blinking a few times.

"You terrify me," BamBam squeaked. Mark shrugged.

"That sounds like a personal problem," Mark replied. "So how bout you try that door and see if I was being honest," Mark said, nodding towards the door. BamBam stared at Mark, wondering if he was going to kill him or something, because BamBam never knew how terrifying the man could be. However, at another raised brow from Mark, BamBam slid off the bed.

The last few times he'd tried to leave, he couldn't even open it. When Jinah had brought in Mark's food, and took the door, and eventually the shower curtains, BamBam had tried walking out only to be bounced back in. It was like an invisible barrier. He put his hand on the door knob. So far so good. When he turned it, the door opened.

BamBam was surprised and he lifted his hand, testing the waters. His hand went through the doorway without pause. BamBam stepped out of the room then and found himself in Jinah's living room. He found himself grinning before he turned to look at Mark.

Mark was already standing. He may not have a personal vendetta against BamBam anymore, but he was still rather tired. He'd been in his feelings since the morning he found Jackson and he needed a break. 

"Glad we fixed this. A warning I give everyone else, touch my food and I'll destroy your life," Mark said, rather calmly too. BamBam could only stare after him, fully terrified now, as Mark left Jinah's apartment.

Mark went back to his apartment, pleased when he found there was no one to bother him. He was drained both physically and emotionally. He passed out as soon as his face touched the pillow. He didn't want to wake up for at least ten years, but he ended up waking up at around ten at night.

With a sigh, Mark rubbed at his eyes and shuffled off towards the bathroom. He relieved himself, washed his hands, and went back to his room. He was about to pass out, but then he looked out the window. He found himself waking right up when he saw the moon, big and full. It was now or never. 

Mark grabbed the books and some chalk he'd bought the other day. Seriously, he hadn't expected he'd need chalk, but whatever. He also grabbed some gauze from the first aid kit in the off chance the bleeding didn't magically go away this time. With everything in hand, Mark went up to the roof for the first time in nearly three months.


	25. Glimpses: 14

He wasn't surprised at all to see JB there. However, he didn't go towards him. Instead, he went to where there wasn't any furniture and sat his stuff down. He grabbed a blue piece of chalk and got to business. This ritual involved more designs so Mark found himself pretty busy.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Mark didn't jump at JB's voice suddenly behind him. Instead, he drew another line, careful to make it perfect.

"Say whatever you want," Mark said, shifting over to reach the other end.

"I think you're being an ass," JB said. "I've been getting that a lot," Mark replied. "You do realize you need my blood for this right?" JB asked. "Yup," Mark replied.

"And how are you going to get it?" JB asked. "I can order you to give it to me," Mark said. He'd thought about everything he needed. He didn't like ordering JB around, but he'd do it if he had to.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get rid of me?" JB asked. Mark sighed and stood up, turning to face his demon, literally. JB looked as handsome as he always did, his vibrant green eyes dark with anger.

"JB, honestly, I do not want to argue right now," Mark said. He was all argued out.

"So don't. Talk. It's really easy," JB informed him. "I've been thinking about it for a while. We were bound on accident and we really didn't get to talk about it. There's no point for us to be bound if we don't need to be. I'm keeping you tied down when you could just as easily be free and fly off to where ever," Mark said, waving his hand.

"So, instead of saying that you don't want to be bound to me, you make this about me being tied down? Although we haven't talked to each other in nearly three months so you have absolutely no idea how I feel on the matter," JB said. Mark went to say something, but JB stopped him.

"Honestly, I never expected you to be a coward," JB said. Mark felt his temper rising but he forced himself to be calm. He really did not need to snap on another person.

"Please, JB, tell me, how am I a coward?" Mark asked.

"You're a coward because instead of accepting the fact that your best friend was in the wrong too, you just blamed a kid who can't even control what he does. You're a coward because instead of staying to talk with me, you ran off with your tail between your legs. You're a coward, because you'd rather order me to work with this ritual instead of talking this out and figuring out, together, where we stand. That's why. Tell me I'm wrong, I dare you," JB said.

"JB, I really don't have the energy to argue with you," Mark said, sighing. "Then don't argue, answer the question, talk, do something, but don't project your feelings onto me because I'm not going to take that shit," JB replied.

"Fine. You want me to answer the question? To talk? Alright then. Let's talk about how Jackson has literally been the only constant in my life besides my parents, so naturally I'm going to stick up for him whether he's right or not. Let's talk about how I just went through hell and high water because everyone played me out to be the bad guy when I've constantly, constantly, went to the both of them, warning them that they're playing a dangerous game. Let's talk about how your sister, locked me in a fucking room with him for two days hoping to settle our differences, only for me to lose my cool and snap at her in the end.

"Let's talk about how, instead of arguing with you about something neither of us were going to let go of, I left because I didn't want to ruin anything between us. I love Jackson and he'll always be my best friend, but I care about you enough to know when to shut up about it, when me and you are more important. 

"Let's talk about how these past few months have been absolutely horrible because I missed you so much but I was too stubborn to give in and come see you and those assholes gave me an impromptu, bullshit, intervention that fucking sucked and you weren't there to glare them away or hug me or take me to bed and let me force you into cuddling even though I know you actually like it.  

"Let's talk about how when I realized this wasn't going to work because we're just too stubborn and I might be forcing you to stick around, I wanted to let you have an actual choice on if you wanted to stick around. Pick a topic JB, any one, I'm just barely hanging on to my sanity, but let's just go nuts. What's a little therapy?" Mark asked.

JB watched him, taking in the way Mark was trembling, before stepping forward, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist and pulling him close. Mark melted into him, clinging onto him with all he was. He hadn't even realized he was crying until JB ran his hand down his back.

"See, princess, was that too hard?" JB asked. Mark just pressed his face into JB's neck. He'd missed him, a lot. They stayed like that for a very long time, and Mark really needed it. Even after he calmed down, he didn't want to let JB go, so he didn't. JB didn't seem to mind either way. Mark hadn't realized how great of a hugger JB was. His broad shoulders and muscled arms were really useful for making Mark feel safe and comforted. And that was something he really needed right now.

"Tired?" JB asked. Mark nodded, sniffling. JB hummed and then dipped down. Mark had no idea what he was doing until JB grabbed his thighs and picked him up. Mark tightened his grip around JB's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. JB was moving, but Mark didn't care to move his face away from JB's neck just yet to find out where.

When JB sat down, Mark realized they were on one of the couches. JB ran his hand up and down Mark's back again and Mark relaxed, melting into him.

"My princess has had it bad," JB said, squeezing one of Mark's thighs. Mark nodded, sighing when JB's hands dipped under his shirt.

"Tell me about it, princess," JB said. Mark sniffled again and told him about what happened. He started from immediately after their argument all the way to when Mark realized it was a full moon. By the time he stopped, he was exhausted. He'd never been this drained before, both emotionally and physically.

"Aw, princess, poor baby," JB said. To anyone else, it'd sound like he was teasing, but Mark knew he was serious, genuine.

"I'm sorry it's been so hard for you. I was frustrated with you because you didn't realize Bam wasn't the only one to blame. I know you've been talking to them and I know you've been worried about it. I shouldn't have been so hard on you, but I was really upset about it too, I was upset for you as well. That's all I've been thinking about, and I was planning on apologizing, to come talk it out with you.

"When Gayeon told me what you wanted to do, I was hurt, which is why I didn't come down. I should've, and I would've if I would've known they were treating my princess like that. They're rude," JB said. Mark nodded, totally agreeing.

"Yugyeom's the one who put you in that room?" JB asked. "Yes," Mark said, and he totally whined it. "I'll take all his watches and hide them throughout the park," JB promised. Mark smiled, biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"And I'll hide all of Jinyoung's cookbooks. I'll throw Jackson's hats off the roof, and I'll take all of Bam's shoe laces, the silky ones," JB said. By now, Mark was giggling, amused by the picture JB was painting for him.

"And I would draw on Jinah's walls with her eyeliner pencils but it seems you gave her the words of a lifetime," JB teased, tickling up Mark's rib cage. Mark laughed, halfheartedly trying to get away until he settled down again.

"She's not gonna eat my heart is she?" Mark asked.

"Nah. You kind of just did the animal equivalent of showing her you could hunt," JB said. 

"What?" Mark asked, leaning back to look at JB.

"Princess, as you know, Jinah is very aware of our relationship. She's overly catty with you because that's her way of, basically, bringing you dead animals, if she were a cat. You're usually super calm, princess, and although your sarcasm is up to par, she was unsure if you could truly handle yourself. By the sounds of things, you can," JB explained.

"So, she tested me?" Mark asked. "Most likely. Jinah doesn't actually care about the friendships going on here, especially considering all of this is revolving around BamBam. She likes him, but she likes terrorizing him even more. This is like a field day for her. 

"She likes who she likes and she likes you. However, she's lived a long time and has seen relationships crumble with ease. Best friends turn into sworn enemies, that kind of thing. If anything, she used this opportunity to rile you up. Seems to have worked. Princess got a spine of steel, I like that," JB purred.

"Shut up," Mark said, but he was smiling. "So, are we good?" JB asked. Mark smiled before leaning down to kiss JB. JB was all for it, kissing Mark like he couldn't live without it. They had spent nearly three months apart. When Mark pulled away, his smile, the smile specially reserved for JB, was in full effect.

"Yeah, we're good," Mark said. JB smiled up at him before pulling him down into another kiss.


End file.
